Nunca le hagas cosquillas a una serpiente dormida
by Hueto
Summary: El diario de Rose Helen Weasley Granger.
1. Chapter 1

1 Septiembre

Hoy fue mi primer día en Hogwarts. Contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado, el sombrero me ha puesto en Slytherin. No me quejo. Le envié una carta a mamá y papá contándoles las nuevas. Albus también ha quedado en Sly. Me he reido muchísimo imaginando las caras de nuestra familia en cuanto lo sepan. En fin es hora de dormir, mañana tengo dos horas de Historia de la Magia con los Hufflepuff… y promete ser un aburrimiento total.

4 Septiembre

Predeciblemente Ronald ha puesto el grito en el cielo e incluso ha venido a exigirme respuestas de porqué me habían puesto en la casa del "enemigo". Le he dicho que no lo sé, y con la cara más inocente y preocupada que pude le he preguntado si estaba decepcionado de mí. Ha dicho que no con cara compungida y se ha retirado después de felicitar a Al. A él nadie le vino a hacer un escándalo. Me contaron que mamá le envió un vociferador a su oficina ese mismo día. Seguramente por mi carta en la que textualmente decía que: me he echado a llorar en cuanto papá se fue porque estaba muy afligida por su reacción. Parte de mí lo lamenta pero… se lo merece.

7 Septiembre

Scorpius Malfoy es un imbécil. No soy TAN pelirroja. Ni tengo TANTAS pecas. Me hubiera gustado responderle pero sus jodidos genes son perfectos. Albus (que está mirando sobre mi hombro) dice que no pienso como una chica de once años, a saber por qué ha dicho eso.

15 Septiembre

Courtney Bulstrode dice que soy una empollona. Yo digo que no es mi culpa que ella sea tonta e irresponsable. Albus dice que no le haga caso, que efectivamente, es extremadamente retrasada y Scorpius Malfoy dice que… bueno ¿A quién le importa lo que diga el SEGUNDO mejor de la clase?

22 Septiembre

Hagrid me ha invitado a comer con los primos, y Hanna y su padre. Aunque me hubiera gustado, no he podido decir que no. No es por Hagrid que no quería ir, es por el profesor Longbottom, que siempre me habla demasiado y como si tuviera cinco en vez de once. Por su culpa todos creen que me valgo de la fama de mis padres para sacar E en todas las materias. No lo entiendo. A veces me gustaría que fueran gente normal.

24 Septiembre

Al fin ha pasado, nos han sacado de clase por pelear. Si alguien me pregunta, es una tontería porque NO hemos peleado, estábamos intercambiando palabras hostiles, es cierto, pero no levantamos el tono de voz y no sacamos varitas y estábamos siendo civilizados. No era una pelea con todas sus letras. Le he dicho a Scorpius Malfoy que el profesor Thomas es un imbécil y se ha reído. Exacto… se ha reído.

2 Octubre

Llevo un mes en Hogwarts. ¡Me encanta la magia! Hoy, James encontró a su novia besuqueándose con otro, y el chico sigue en la enfermería con ronchas en sus genitales. Estoy rodando los ojos porque Albus se ha escandalizado cuando leyó la palabra "genitales".

5 Octubre

Me he asustado. La sala común se encuentra casi debajo del lago, por eso a veces, cuando pasa el calamar gigante, todo se pone muy oscuro, casi no puedes ver nada. La mayoría lo encuentra divertido. Yo no. Odio la oscuridad. Aparentemente Scorpius Malfoy no. Jamás lo dejaré que se entere que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad… bueno… miedo es una palabra muy grande. Aprensión es mejor. Le tengo aprensión a la oscuridad.

10 Octubre

Albus y yo aún no tenemos permiso para ir a Hogsmade, y estaba realmente molesta. Es muy injusto que los de primero no podamos ir. Lo que me reanimó fue que Scorpius Malfoy tampoco fue, y se sentía igual de frustrado que yo. Nos pasamos el día quejándonos y amargando a todos en la sala común.

12 Octubre

Ronald está feliz porque dice que ya vienen las vacaciones. Yo he contestado que faltan dos meses y él ha recontestado que como quiera ya es menos tiempo que en Septiembre. Cada vez que los llamo por sus nombres, papá hace pucheros dignos de un chantajista profesional. Scorpius Malfoy dice que a su papá le dice "padre" y a su mamá "madre". Tal vez debería decirles así a los míos, porque papá y mamá suena infantil, y Ronald y Hermione no les gusta. Desde ahora serán Padre y Madre.

15 Octubre

El profesor Slughorn nos ha dado temas para exponer. Lo más genial es que es en equipo y me ha tocado con Albus y Bertha (Bones). ¡Vamos a ser los mejores!

20 Octubre

No me lo creo. Albus le ha dicho a Scorpius Malfoy que me da miedo cuando el calamar gigante pasa por la sala común y todo se pone oscuro. Hemos peleado. Y ahora sólo me junto con esas odiosas de mi cuarto. Me gustaría que me cambiaran al cuarto de Elizabeth Parkinson y Cassandra Zabini pero estoy atrapada con las tontas de Courtney Bulstrode y Alice Mulciber.

22 Octubre

Albus me pidió perdón en la mañana. Dice que no soporta no hablar conmigo y que jamás pensó que me afectaría tanto que se lo comentara a Scorpius Malfoy. "En realidad me tiene sin cuidado a quién se lo hayas contado Al" le he dicho "Es que traicionaste mi confianza". Al final lo he perdonado. De todas formas el rubiecito ése no me ha molestado con el asunto. Me pregunto qué tramará. Conociéndolo está esperando el momento adecuado para echármelo en cara.

1 Noviembre

Anoche la cena estuvo increíble (lástima que sea producto de la esclavitud de los pobres elfos). Me gusta la decoración de Hogwarts en las fiestas. Si no fuera porque Madre y Padre enloquecerían si no voy, me quedaría a pasar las navidades en el castillo. Scorpius Malfoy opina lo mismo.

5 Noviembre

Todos los profesores están enloqueciendo y poniéndonos deberes a diestra y siniestra. Diestra y siniestra es una de mis frases favoritas. Tengo que terminar dos redacciones y practicar tres hechizos, además de leer siete capítulos de las comunidades de gigantes y su establecimiento en gran Bretaña… ¡PARA MAÑANA!

17 Noviembre

No me he detenido ni un segundo. Trabajos, tareas, hechizos… no puedo esperar a las vacaciones.

23 Noviembre

Ahora sé por qué tanto alboroto con los trabajos. Los exámenes parciales. ¡Me emocionan! Pero nunca dije eso. Debo estudiar porque son en dos semanas.

1 Diciembre

Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Me siento preparada, pero uno nunca sabe. Scorpius Malfoy dice que debieron ponerme en Revenclaw porque soy una come-libros. Pero ¿él qué sabe? No todos los libros que leo son de texto… Y leer libros muestra que soy una mujer culta…Y además… ¿Scorpius Malfoy qué? Albus dice que tiene razón. Nos hemos peleado de nuevo.

9 Diciembre

Ayer arrancaron los exámenes. Transformaciones estuvo bien. Mi hámster se convirtió en una peineta ¡al primer intento! Scorpius Malfoy lo hizo en el segundo. ¡Ha!

12 Diciembre

Sólo me falta saber una calificación: Encantamientos. Sé que lo he hecho bien. Madre se ha puesto contenta por mi carta en la que le decía que en todo tengo E. Padre ha dicho que "ésa es su hija". Cuando lo leí rodé los ojos.

15 Diciembre

Estoy en casa. A Padre le dio por visitar América y mañana nos vamos a Canadá. Madre ha dicho que Ronald debería subirse a un avión. Padre ha estado asustado desde ayer. Él dice que no confía en esos aparatos. Que no tiene miedo, es sólo aprensión. "Eso dicen todos" He pensado.

10 Enero

Las vacaciones han sido geniales. Me han dado muchísimos regalos. Incluso Scorpius Malfoy ha enviado algo. Yo también le he enviado un presente. Él me ha enviado una lámpara con una nota: "Que te diga tu madre como se usa". Me enfurecí. No sé si porque creía que no sabía cómo se usaba una lámpara o porque se burlara de mí. Aunque la lámpara era preciosa e insistí para que cambiaran la de mi mesilla de noche por la nueva. Cuando se prendía, giraban las figuras de estrellas y entonces, mi cuarto no se veía tan aterrador en la noche.

12 Enero

Estoy en Hogwarts. ¡Logré que me cambiaran de cuarto! Aunque me avergüence un poco haberlo hecho por mis "influencias". Pero lo vale, porque ahora sin temor a burlas puedo poner la lámpara que me ha regalado Scorpius Malfoy. Eli y Cas no han dicho nada.

19 Enero

Hoy fueron las exposiciones de Pociones, y Bertha ha enfermado. Albus no estudió nada e improvisó, yo lo hice excelente. Pero nos han puesto una S. No pude mirar a la cara a Scorpius Malfoy y su estúpida E.

22 Enero

Me han salido muchos barros últimamente. Madre me ha hablado de educación sexual en cuanto le he dicho esto, fue lo más incómodo del universo.

24 Enero

Las hormonas han comenzado a dispararse doquiera que voy (Albus dice que la palabra "doquiera" ya no se usa, pero no entiendo porqué si es útil). Las chicas hablan de chicos y los chicos (incluído mi primo y Scorpius Malfoy) hablan de chicas... PUAJ!

30 Enero

No me gusta el rumbo que toman las cosas. Madre dice que pronto tendré mi primer novio, y Horace Flint se ha insinuado... ¡Insinuado!

5 Febrero

Nos han vuelto a cargar de trabajo. Eso ha desviado mi mente. No tengo que preocuparme por las hormonas.

12 Febrero

El mundo está loco. Ya viene el dichoso día de San Valentín. Tengo once años, y según Ronald ya soy una mujercita por mucho que a ambos nos repugne. Scorpius Malfoy ha dicho que soy fea y que nunca encontraré pareja. Así que le he dicho a Flint que sí quería ser su novia.

14 Febrero

Ha sido uno de los días más incómodos de mi existencia. Horace no paraba de atosigarme y de darme la mano y darme besos en el cachete y quitando las rosas de los adornos para dármelas. Casi vomito cuando acercó sus labios. De ninguna manera iba a tener mi primer beso con ese… ridículo. Scorpius Malfoy dice que tiene cara de troll.

20 Febrero

Horace y yo lo hemos dejado ¿Quién diría que duraríamos tanto?. Cas, Eli y yo tuvimos una charla de chicas y nos confesamos todo. A Cas le gusta Scorpius Malfoy. Estoy _muy _triste.

22 Febrero

Scorpius Malfoy tiene novia. Pero no es Cas. Se llama Isabella Chang y es de Revenclaw. Eli y yo le hemos dicho a Cas que no vale la pena. Y no lo vale. La tal Chang es una buena para nada, y ni siquiera está bonita, a decir verdad está un poco gorda. Tal vez sólo ande con ella porque tiene pechos. Albus se ha vuelto a escandalizar cuando leyó la palabra pechos, después se ruborizó.

28 Febrero

Me gusta febrero y sus 28 días. Padre me envió un vociferador a la una de la madrugada. Aparentemente alguien le dijo que tenía novio. Le he enviado una carta a madre con palabras llorosas explicando que ya habíamos terminado, y que sólo lo había hecho porque había insistido mucho. Padre ha enviado una carta en la que se disculpaba.

3 Marzo

Odio la primavera. Hace calor. Cas, Eli y yo hemos jugado en el lago con otros Slytherin. No ví a Scorpius Malfoy en todo el día. Cas volvió a llorar cuando de regreso lo vimos comiendo con Chang. Yo me enojé y le reclamé algo en voz baja cuando pasamos a su lado. Él ha contestado que no es de mi incumbencia. Le he dicho que sí lo era y me ha preguntado si estoy celosa. "¿Estás celosa?"

7 Marzo

No estoy celosa... ¡Por favor! no tengo tiempo para estupideces. Para variar ya van a comenzar los exámenes

9 Marzo

Hoy han empezado los exámenes, pociones estuvo muy bien. Pero no estudié para Defensa. Seguro que reprobé.

14 Marzo

Acabaron los exámenes. Ya puedo respirar mejor.

18 Marzo

Albus ahora tiene novia. No sé porque. En lo personal son una pérdida de tiempo y espacio. Sobretodo espacio. Su novia es la amiga de Chang. Le he preguntado por qué anda con ella y me ha dicho que porque está bonita. He rodado los ojos. Le he dicho algo sobre pechos y lo he dejado ruborizado en el pasillo.

22 Marzo

No entiendo cómo ha pasado. Albus y Scorpius Malfoy se han hecho amigos. AMIGOS. Dice que lo invitará a pasar unas semanas en casa por el verano. Le he dicho que no lo haga. No me ha hecho caso.

27 Marzo

Hoy cumplió años Cas, en todas las clases hemos cantado las mañanitas. Ha recibido muchos regalos. Y los de quinto le han hecho una fiesta. No sé con qué intención pues ella se ha ido a la cama a eso de las nueve. Yo también. Scorpius Malfoy no.

31 Marzo

Padre y Madre enviaron una lechuza bastante larga sobre los novios, uno pensaría que ya lo habían superado, pero al parecer todo el mundo insiste en recordar lo de Horace y yo ¡Francamente!. Ronald dice que no le interesa con qué serpiente me junte, excepto Scorpius Malfoy, casi me da un ataque. Le he respondido que el susodicho es egocéntrico, absurdo en sus comentarios, patético en clase, un ser humano odioso y podrido y que de ninguna manera fraternizaría con él.

5 Abril

Hoy aprendí lo que es ser un Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch. No había ido antes porque he peleado mucho con Albus, y sólo con él puedo compartir mi emoción. Pero hoy salimos como antes. Albus y yo. Sin novias, sin Scorpius Malfoy y vitoreamos con orgullo. Slytherin aplastó a Hufflepuff. Cuando seamos mayores, vamos a entrar al equipo.

8 Abril

Hagrid nos invitó a comer de nuevo. El profesor Longbottom ha vuelto a hablarme como a una nenita y también me ha dado una charla sobre "ser una señorita". Hannah y yo rodamos los ojos cuando no nos veía... ¡pensar que es su padre! ¡Pobre chica!

11 Abril

James dice que cada generación madura más rápido, y ¿porqué no? a su manera también me ha dado una charla sobre chicos. "En mi papel de hermano mayor... porque te considero como una hermana más, es mi deber cuidar de ti". Rodé los ojos _otra vez_. ¿Es que éstas personas no entienden que tengo ONCE años?.

15 Abril

Albus y yo salimos a platicar en el lago hoy. Últimamente tenemos muchos "momentos de primos". Y nadie osa interrumpirnos... o casi nadie. Aparentemente la odiosa de Caroline Edgecombe siente que Albus es de su propiedad o algo parecido. Le pedí amablemente que se largara, y se puso a llorar. ¡A LLORAR!. Y luego dicen que los Slytherin somos manipuladores. Bah! Albus se ha ido con ella y me ha dejado sola. Scorpius Malfoy llegó a molestar y casi le lanzo un hechizo... pero soy mejor que eso.

20 Abril

Albus se ha disculpado, me he sentado a almorzar con él y con Scorpius Malfoy. Nos burlamos de la túnica de McGonagall, y del sombrero de Flitwick, y de la barriga de Slughorn, y del profesor Thomas en general, es el hombre más incompetente que he conocido.

22 Abril

Hoy recapacité sobre mi actitud con Scorpius Malfoy, no es TAN mala persona.

24 Abril.

Inician las Pascuas. Y los profesores comienzan a volverse locos por las tareas y trabajos que están pendientes. Yo también.

29 Abril

Creo que si tuviera que escoger una materia favorita sin duda sería pociones. No hay nada mejor que un caldero humeante.

Hay distintos tipos de humo. Humo en espirales, que indica una poción que afecta a los sentimientos. Humo denso que indica que afecta los sentidos. Humo que difumina todo lo que hay al rededor, una cortina de humo, que casi siempre quiere decir que es una poción de cambios físicos y humo muy ligero, que sólo ves a contraluz... ésas son las pociones más peligrosas: Venenos. Así son las almas de las personas, como el humo. (Cuando Albus ha leído esto ha rodado los ojos "Las almas de las personas no se parecen en nada a los humos de las pociones, no tiene sentido.")

2 Mayo

Nos han vuelto a sacar de clases al engendro y a mí, a pesar de que (nuevamente) no estábamos _peleando_ con todas sus letras. "Los profesores nunca entienden el choque de las grandes mentes" Ha dicho Scorpius Malfoy, y he estado de acuerdo con él. Nos hemos encaminado a la biblioteca y podría jurar que me rozó la mano. ... ¡¿QUE?

5 Mayo

Papá ha enviado otra lechuza enorme, esta vez preguntando por mi comportamiento. ¿Cómo se ha enterado de que me peleé con Scorpius Malfoy?. En fin, que no he contado con mamá para que lo regañara porque aparentemente ella también estaba "decepcionada de mí", así que cambié de estrategia y en mi carta le aseguré a papá que si deseaba me disculparía con Scorpius Malfoy por tener una mejor calificación que él. Como era de esperarse, Ronald de inmediato se hinchó de orgullo y lo dejó pasar, además, estábamos hablando de Scorpius Malfoy, así que seguramente había sido su culpa.

10 Mayo

"El uniforme más bonito del mundo entero es el uniforme de Slytherin" ha dicho Cass de repente en la sala común"¿te imaginas Rose si estuvieras en Griffindor? ¡El rojo haría estragos con tu cabello!... Eres demasiado pelirroja" Muchos rieron, yo incluida, pero rápidamente me he ido a la cama. Ni siquiera fue un comentario hiriente, (creo) pero me afectó. La verdad es que odiaba ser pelirroja, es un sello distintivo Weasley, y no me gusta ser encasillada, tampoco me gusta que se burlen de él.

Eli se ha venido a dormir conmigo, "Tu cabello es hermoso, y Cass tiene algo de razón con lo del uniforme, porque el verde te sienta espectacular" me ha dicho. Y sonreí. Eli me cae mucho mejor que Casandra Zabini.

12 Mayo

"Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido". No digo que no sea útil pero es algo obvio, aunque algunos (Scorpius Malfoy) deberían tomarlo como lema personal, con algunas modificaciones: **"Nunca hagas cosquillas a una serpiente dormida". **Y si deseas ignorarlo... dicha serpiente te puede lanzar un hechizo.

13 Mayo

Scorpius ha salido hoy de la enfermería, obviamente era un mal menor. Él ha dicho que nunca me volverá a hacer cosquillas y yo le he dicho que estaba durmiendo y me tomó por sorpresa, que no se lo tomara tan a pecho. Creo que me ha disculpado porque me pidió que estudiáramos juntos.

15 Mayo

Hoy hubo partido de Quidditch: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Me he sentado entre Al y Scorpius y nos la hemos pasado en grande, hasta que Cassandra Zabini "accidentalmente" derramó su bebida en mi cabello. ¡Es oficial! ¡Casandra Zabini me odia! Ufff... no sé porque. (O bueno tal vez si). Pero igual es inmaduro.

17 Mayo

Scorpius ha cortado con su novia ¡Dice que por mi culpa!. No puedo estar más feliz. Y Cassandra tampoco, incluso hemos hablado horas como antes.

20 Mayo

Albus también terminó con su novia, ¡Dice que todo es mi culpa _también_!. Bueno pero ¿y qué?, ya era hora de que me defendiera... "Además esa tipa está gorda" le ha dicho Eli y no pude estar más de acuerdo. Al sonrió.

22 Mayo

Aún tengo toneladas de tarea. ¿Es que los profesores tienen que dejar todos los temas más difíciles para el final? Pero no puedo bajar la guardia ahora... ¡Aún debo ganarle a Scorpius! aunque seamos amigos...¡¿QUE? ¿¡QUE QUE?

25 Mayo

Papá me va a matar. A descuartizar. Me va a amarrar por los pulgares. Va a bailar tango sobre mis cenizas. Papá me va a odiar cuando se entere que Scorpius y yo somos amigos.

27 Mayo

Scorpius dice que Al lo ha invitado a quedarse un mes de vacaciones. "¡Estupendo!" he contestado. "¿Vas a estar ahí verdad?" "¡Claro!" (Si Ronald me deja acercarme a diez metros de distancia de la casa de tío Harry cuando estés ahí) pensé.

1 Junio

Cada vez está más cerca el fin de cursos, y vienen ¡LOS EXÁMENES FINALES! (Nunca me emocioné por eso).

4 Junio

Al dice que no sabe cómo me da tiempo de escribir en mi diario cuando tenemos tanta tarea. "Uno se da tiempo para lo que es importante Al". Él ha dicho que sólo pongo tonterías sobre "Scoprius Malfoy". Me he ofendido y le he dicho que entonces hiciera él sólo su redacción.

7 Junio

Albus ha sacado una D en el ensayo de pociones gracias a mí. ¿Quién es mala?

10 Junio

Después de mil súplicas Al ha vuelto a sacar sus conocidas "S" porque aunque tuvo que suplicar mucho (Me avergüenza que se haga llamar Slytherin) lo he perdonado y ha retirado su comentario de que sólo escribo sobre Scorpius.

15 Junio

En dos días empiezan los exámenes ¡SI!... digo ¡No!

17 Junio

Hoy fue mi primer exámen: Herbología. Como siempre fue una porquería de examen, Neville (quiero decir el profesor Longbottom) preguntó las cosas más tontas y obvias del universo, y el mismo examen las contestaba. Para colmo fue escrito y de opción múltiple. "Ese hombre no puede ser más muggle" ha dicho Scorpius. Me he reído.

20 Junio

Los exámenes más difíciles ya pasaron: Defensa, Pociones y Transformaciones. Ahora van los de las materias de relleno: Historia de la magia y Encantamientos.

22 Junio

Han acabado los exámenes. Mañana califican y en una semana regresamos a casa.

23 Junio

Ronald ha enviado _otra_ carta kilométrica diciéndome que extraña a su nenita, que mamá me extraña y que hugo también me extraña. Ahí le dejé de creer. Estaba segura de que Hugo había destruido mi cuarto en mi ausencia. ¡HERMANITOS!. Scorpius Malfoy tiene suerte de ser hijo único.

25 Junio

Albus está deprimido. El primer año terminó. Francamente ya quiero volver a Hogwarts (y no me he ido), porque en casa sólo voy a ver a mis primos, en la escuela también los veo, y hasta es más divertido porque mamá y tia Ginny no nos están mangoneando. Además no voy a ver a... mis amigas. (Si Albus a mis AMIGAS.)

29 Junio

Voy en el tren camino a casa. Scorpius y yo hemos encontrado un compartimento lejos de Albus y su exnovia llorona. "¿Puedo leerlo?" ha preguntado cuando me vio escribiendo. Dije que no y ahora dejaré de escribir porque amenaza con quitármelo. En fin ¡Hasta el otro año!


	2. Chapter 2

1 Septiembre

Ayer fuimos al callejón Diagon por última vez, por si habíamos olvidado comprar algo para el regreso al colegio. Yo he hecho un berrinche porque quería unos guantes para guardián de varios cientos de galeones. Ronald y Hermione nunca me compran cosas así porque dicen que no quieren que crea que merezco todo por ser hija de héroes. Pero nunca lo he considerado así. Más bien parece como si no mereciera nada por ser hija de héroes.

4 Septiembre

¡El cuarto de las chicas de Griffindor es una reverenda porquería! "No sé cómo pueden vivir así todas juntas" he comentado. "¿Porqué lo dices?" Ha preguntado Lily (es su primer año y me ha llevado a verlos). "¡Porque lo comparten con cinco! En Slytherin somos tres por habitación" Respondí con orgullo. Lily se ha enojado y ha compartido refunfuñonamente ésta información con cualquiera que se le cruza.

7 Septiembre

Scorpius se ha disculpado con Albus y conmigo por quedarse tan sólo una semana y por perderse el cumpleaños de ambos. (Albus cumple el 8 de julio y yo el 20 de agosto). Albus le ha dicho que le debe un regalo.

15 Septiembre

Scorpius nos ha contado que sus padres van a tener otro hijo, y que por eso lo han llevado de veraneo a París, para decirle. Le he dicho que no ha estado tan mal, que yo tuve que estar feliz por Hugo aunque me lo hallan dicho en la sala de mi casa y cuando madre tenía tres meses.

22 Septiembre

James, Lily, Fred y Roxanne están organizando un "Rally de supervivencia" en Hogwarts. Albus y yo hemos coincidido en que tarde o temprano se va a saber y se van a meter en un lío, así que lo mejor era... tapar nuestra participación en el asunto aunque nosotros ideáramos la mayoría de las pruebas.

24 Septiembre

Hoy ha llegado el correo. Sorpresivamente, o no tanto, Ronald ha escrito para ver cómo estoy, para mandarme muchos saludos, y para contarme cómo va la oficina de aurores. Madre ha escrito en la posdata que me cuide y que estudie, que ha oído rumores que no le gustan en absoluto sobre cierto "Rally". Le he dicho que no sé nada al respecto.

2 Octubre

Ha estallado la bomba. Y estoy muy ocupada limpiando mi rastro.

5 Octubre

Bueno, Madre y Padre han venido a regañar a Hugo. Me escapé de ellos gracias a que "he estado tan absorbida en mis deberes que no me he dado cuenta del Rally de supervivencia que organizaron James, Lily, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne y los gemelos Scamander" (y Albus y yo).

10 Octubre

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tía Ginny, Tío Harry y Ronald y Hermione, el Rally de supervivencia sigue cocinándose, y ahora mejor que nunca, pues en medio de su regaño, a Tío Harry se le escapó decir que estaban muy chicos para enfrentarse a algunas cosas en Hogwarts y que no le buscaran, después añadió: "Como pelear contra el sauce boxeador, o encontrar la cámara de los secretos en el baño de Myrtle..." Y después Ronald añadió: "Aunque Myrtle es más aterradora que esa cámara." Y así adquirieron nuevas ideas. ¿Es que nuestros padres nunca aprenden?

12 Octubre

Hasta ahora me parecía que fuera de lo físico, Scorpius se parecía más a su madre. Pero hoy he comprobado que es todo un Malfoy. Albus le ha exigido su regalo de cumpleaños, alegando que el de Scorpius es pronto y él no le dará nada a menos que sea recíproco. Scorpius lo miró un instante y alegó que estaba buscando el regalo adecuado. "Un Malfoy es conocido por dar siempre en el clavo cuando de detalles se trata" Ha dicho con una sonrisa que no le había visto. Una sonrisa torcida y arrogante. El sello Malfoy. Albus rodó los ojos.

15 Octubre

Fred, James, Roxanne, Lily, Hugo y los Scamander nos han pedido que vayamos con ellos a probar el Rally de supervivencia. He dicho que no, que de ninguna manera me voy a ensuciar con eso de nuevo.

Scorpius me ha dicho cobarde. No me he ofendido, si fuera una suicida hubiera quedado en Griffindor. Se lo he hecho ver y se ha reído.

20 Octubre

Los exámenes parciales se han adelantado. Todo el mundo anda como loco practicando en los pasillos. A Courtney Bulstrode se le ha puesto la cara verde durante todo el día. Por supuesto, no hay nada que me incrimine, incluso lo he hecho con la varita de uno de primero.

22 Octubre

Media escuela se ha inscrito al Rally. No sé cómo van a salir de ésta.

1 Noviembre

Han comenzado los parciales. "¿Cómo si casi no nos han enseñado nada?" ha dicho Scorpius. "Es un fiasco tener que "aprender" hechizos que cualquiera sabe desde la cuna, como el hechizo convocador o el levitador." Le he respondido que los de familia muggle no lo saben y me ha dicho que en ese caso ellos deberían entrar un año antes para ponerse al corriente en lugar de hacernos perder dos años de nuestra vida. He sonreido.

5 Noviembre

Ayer arrancaron los exámenes. En Encantamientos hice que mi escritorio levitara justo a la marca y luego se volviera verde esmeralda, incluso por amor al detalle apareció una serpiente plateada. Scorpius me ha dicho que he hecho trampa. "Yo no he transformado mi cuervo en una copa con vino de elfo y una sombrillita de cuadros escoceses" Ha rodado los ojos y después ha sonreído torcidamente.

7 Noviembre

El penúltimo examen ha sido DCAO y Scorpius y yo nos hemos divertido mucho con los duendecillos. "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ésto y cuidado de criaturas mágicas?" He preguntado. "Que en criaturas mágicas aprendes a cuidar bestias domésticas y en DCAO a repeler bestias peligrosas". Ha contestado Scorpius con simpleza. Casi he abierto la boca, CASI. ¡No se me había ocurrido!.

13 Noviembre

Scorpius y yo hemos decidido que estamos por encima de las pruebas académicas. Nos hemos retado en el Rally de supervivencia.

1 Diciembre

Madre ha enviado una carta. Raro, porque casi nunca lo hace, es Ronald el que siente esa necesidad. Dice que me conoce, que ella me crió, y que de ninguna manera soy inocente en el asunto del Rally familiar. No he respondido, no se cómo. Madre siempre se da cuenta. Tal vez para ella no funciona eso de parecer inmaculadamente desinmiscuída (No es una palabra, lo sé, pero procuro nunca usar la palabra inocente, es demasiado hipócrita).

9 Diciembre

James ha entrado en el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, el antiguo cazador, Teddy Lupin (suspiro), se retiró el año pasado, nos lo ha venido a restregar a la cara a mi y a Albus. Scorpius dice que es un egocéntrico maniático. "Oye Potter" Le ha gritado "Disfruta este año, porque el próximo, te las vas a ver conmigo". ¿Así que Scorpius quiere ser buscador? Me pregunto si Albus lo sabe.

12 Diciembre

Albus lo sabe, de hecho, contrario a lo que se espera de él quiere ser cazador. Por mí no hay problema, yo seré guardiana y será una linda familia feliz.

15 Diciembre

Han vuelto a posponer el Rally hasta regresando de vacaciones. Yo creo que porque James no sabe qué más poner. Mi primo es muy ingenioso para algunas cosas... y para otras no. Me da miedo que Albus y Lily lo ayuden, ambos tienen las mentes diabólicas. Lily incluso es tan diabólica que se ha quedado en Griffindor para seguir siendo la consentida de la familia, porque me confesó que el sombrero le propuso Slytherin. No quedarse en Slytherin es lo más idiota que alguien puede hacer. Le he recordado que comparte su cuarto con otras cuatro olorosas chicas.

10 Enero

Las vacaciones de Navidad no han estado mal, Hermione, Ronald y yo nos hemos ido a Cuba (no sé que le ha dado a mamá con América). Ha sido increíble. Y he recibido toneladas de regalos. Eli me ha enviado una tarjeta navideña desde Hawaii, y un atuendo Hawaiano, me ha causado gracia. Albus me ha regalado una bolsa de artículos de broma de la tienda del tío Freorge. Mamá y Papá me han regalado ropa, y Hugo un Pigmy Puff, le he puesto Oso. Scorpius ha mandado dos regalos. DOS. Sinceramente con abrir el primero ya habría tenido algo que agradecerle para toda la vida, pero el muy cretino ha mandado DOS regalos perfectos. ¡Scorpius Malfoy me ha comprado los guantes profesionales de piel de Snorckack por los que había hecho berrinche!... y por si fuera poco, también me ha regalado un peluche gigante de calamar gigante. ¡Cómo lo odio!. Ahora voy a tener que investigar para igualarlo. ¡ESTÚPIDO MALFOY!

12 Enero

Albus y Lily los van a ayudar. ¡Genial! He intentado por todos los medios sonsacarle información a Albus, pero dice que si me dice a mí le tiene que decir a Scorpius. Me he enojado con él.

19 Enero

Sigo enojada con Albus, Scorpius también lo está. No nos quiere decir ni pío, es más, ya ni se sienta con nosotros a comer.

22 Enero

Scorpius y yo hemos hecho una tregua. Ambos acordaremos que Albus nos de pistas a los dos, es un buen negocio. Todas unas serpientes.

24 Enero

Me he desenojado con Albus porque tiene que ayudarme a escoger un regalo para Scorpius. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cuando era su cumpleaños, pero ¿Cómo no? anexó una nota en mi calamar gigante (le he puesto Caelum en honor a la tradición Malfoy de nombrar a sus hijos como las constelaciones...¿QUE?) que decía "_espero que el catorce de febrero superes ésto. P.d. No te hagas ilusiones, lo digo por mi cumpleaños"_.

30 Enero

El veintiuno de marzo es el Rally de supervivencia, hoy lo han anunciado, según James, es por la primavera, y es una época mágica que favorece éste tipo de eventos. No me lo he creído ni un segundo.

5 Febrero

"¡MOLLY WEASLEY!" Le he gritado a mi prima saliendo del gran comedor. "¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A AYUDAR A ESOS BARBAJANES (me gusta esa palabra, McGonagall me la ha enseñado) CON EL RALLY DE SUPERVIVENCIA?"

"Primita" Ha respondido con dulzura (odio cuando se pone así) "No me perdería por nada una travesura Weasley, soy hija de Percy, pero sobrina de Fred y George, de Charlie, de Ron, de Harry, Ginny, prima de Teddy, Fred, Roxanne, James, Lily, Albus, Hugo. No puedo combatir tantos genes malvados." He suspirado ¿Es que todos en la familia eran Slytherin de clóset?.

12 Febrero

Ya viene el dichoso día de San Valentín. Ya viene el dichoso cumpleaños de Malfoy.

14 Febrero

¡Lo he hecho! Le he comprado a Scorpius un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de plata con un grabado: _Serpens dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _(Nunca le hagas cosquillas a una serpiente dormida). Me ha dicho que le ha encantado, que no hay nada mejor que él mismo. He rodado los ojos, pero me alegra que le gustara, me costó dos ojos de la cara y una larga charla con Hermione (aparentemente en mis amigos si pueden gastar su dinero).

20 Febrero

Hoy ha sido el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Griffindor vs Ravenclaw. Normalmente no voy a otros partidos que los de Slytherin, pero James ha insistido mucho y no quiero estar en malos términos con él, después de todo ¿Quién es el "jefe supremo" del Rally? (EjemLilyEjem). Por cierto, Revenclaw ha perdido.

22 Febrero

Ya se me hacía raro a mí. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Sip. Huelo traición. ¡ALBUS HA REGRESADO CON LA ODIOSA LLORONA! Increíble cómo hay chicos estúpidos en el mundo.

28 Febrero

Albus y yo hemos vuelto a tener una conversación incómoda sobre chicas y chicos. Incómoda para él, divertida para mí. Yo sé que Albus no piensa en ella en forma carnal (Vamos que tenemos doce). Y también sé que por eso se sonroja cuando hablo del tema. Albus es como un bebé.

3 Marzo

Estoy en la enfermería, con la túnica de Revenclaw casi tatuada sobre mi cuerpo, Poppy (La señora Pomfrey para mí), no me ha podido sacar ésto de la cabeza, todo porque a alguien (tal vez Adele Nott) pensó que sería divertido que fuera de Revenclaw por un día. "Eres demasiado empollona para Slytherin, y no me sorprende, siendo hija de quien eres". Nos hemos lanzado hechizos. Pobrecilla, no creo que esos dientes vallan a dejar de crecer en algunas horas. (Hechizo cortesía de Scorpius).

7 Marzo

"Soy Nott" se ha presentado, lo he mirado ceñuda "Leo Nott" ha aclarado. ¡Vaya, gemelos!. "Mi hermana es una inmadura, he venido a disculparme, porque no creo que seas empollona, mas bien creo que tienes talento. Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido"

Creo que ha sido amor a primera vista. Leo Nott (corazón y flechita) y Rose Weasley.

9 Marzo

"Nott es un imbécil" Ha dicho Albus, Scorpius lo ha secundado. Les he mirado con reproche y he preguntado con calma "¿Qué Nott?" "Pues Nott hijo por supuesto, su hermana es un encanto" ha respondido Scorpius como quien no quiere la cosa. Le he mirado fríamente, imaginando una buena respuesta, pero como no se me ha ocurrido ninguna he dicho. "Bueno, me aburro aquí con ustedes, iré a charlar con Leo Nott en lo que controlan sus celos". Patético lo sé, pero ha funcionado.

14 Marzo

No sé que pasa con esa rivalidad insana de Albus, Scorpius y Leo. No estoy para averiguarlo tampoco. ¡En una semana es el Rally!

18 Marzo

Con las pistas que nos ha dado Albus he hecho una lista de hechizos que puede ser de utilidad. ¡Que venga el Rally!

21 Marzo

La primera prueba ha sido patética: recuperar un pantano portátil Weasley de la oficina de Filch. Teníamos todo el día para hacerlo. Por supuesto que he sido la primera en entregar mi pantano portátil, y me han dado la segunda pista.

"_Flitwick, McGonagall, Slughorn o Sprout, _

_podrían ser también Firenze, Trelawney o Hagrid,_

_ no hay que olvidar a Sinistra y a Binns_

_o al nuevo profesor de defensa que nadie se acuerda de cómo se llama,_

_porque incluso madame Hooch va a participar._

_Los de cerebros fuertes no se deben ilusionar, _

_pues lo único que vale aquí es la hablilidad para escapar."._

Ya sé, ¡Son terribles con las rimas!

27 Marzo

No le he dado muchas vueltas a la pista, en realidad si tiene que ver con los profesores no creo que haya mucho problema.

31 Marzo

Scorpius tiene razón, el primer y segundo año en Hogwarts son una pérdida de tiempo. (A menos que seas de familia muggle)

5 Abril

Hoy fue el segundo partido de Slytherin de la temporada. Le ganamos a Hufflepuff (obvio). Lo importante de hoy fue que se desencadenaron una serie de pantanos portátiles. He sabido inmediatamente que fueron James y Fred, presumiblemente Hugo. Pero no entiendo porqué lo hicieron. "Siempre que vas a encubrir un crimen grande, comete otro más pequeño, así te inculpan de éste y por ende el otro no fue obra tuya. Te ensucias, pero es un mal menor." Ha dicho Leo. He suspirado, me gusta lo que oigo, es educado como un Hufflepuff por fuera, pero toda una serpiente por dentro. Rose y Leo (Corazoncito siendo flechado)

8 Abril

Hoy ha sido la segunda prueba: Dependiendo de tus mejores materias, debías hacer una copia de algo preciado para tu profesor y traer el original al "cuartel del Rally". Injustamente, como he sacado "E" en todo tuve que robar algo de todos mis profesores. (Agradecí que todavía no tuviera optativas). He llevado los lentes de McGonagall, los libros en los que se sube Flitwick para dar su clase, los confitados de piña de Slughorn (de los que ni siquiera tuve que hacer una copia pues él me los regaló), los guantes de Sprout, el libro de _historia de la magia_ de Binns, y como no conozco muy bien al profesor Lockhart me he limitado a tomar uno de los cuarenta y nueve cuadros de su sala.

P.d. PISTA

_"Hay muchos árboles en Hogwarts. Pero sólo uno"_

11 Abril

Me he puesto feliz al ver que voy ganando el Rally, (pura suerte la verdad, porque tuve acceso a los profesores antes de que comenzaran los demás). Te quitaban puntos si llevabas algo que alguien antes que tú ya había llevado, por lo que era una copia de la copia. Los Slytherin vamos a la cabeza ¿Quién diría que somos los mejores?

15 Abril

Tío Harry y Tía Ginny han venido a regañar a James por lo de los pantanos (ya se habían tardado). Ha sido el único que recibió una reprimenda, pues tío Freorge lo considera divertido y tía Angelina también, y Luna (mamá de los gemelos Scamander) tampoco tiene intenciones de reñir a sus hijos.

20 Abril

A dos días de la siguiente prueba, he comenzado a preguntarme ¿Qué diablos significa ésa pista? ¿Muchos árboles pero sólo uno?

22 Abril

Sauce. Boxeador... Sin palabras, ha sido una de las experiencias más aterradoras de mi vida. Y para colmo, mientras trataba de desatar la siguiente pista de una rama que intentaba sacarme los ojos, Scorpius Malfoy simplemente la ha convocado. "¡Vamos Weasley, puedes hacerlo mejor!".

p.d PISTA

"_Húmedo... Mojado"_

24 Abril.

Inician las Pascuas. Y los profesores comienzan a volverse locos por las tareas y trabajos que están pendientes. Varios alumnos de quinto y séptimo se han retirado del Rally porque deben estudiar para los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS.

29 Abril

Scorpius ha dicho hoy que su madre y su padre están a un mes de tener al bebé. ¡Se me había olvidado por completo!. Scorpius está muy emocionado.

2 Mayo

Cada vez hay más tarea, no sé cómo pueden sacar tanta teoría de temas tan simples. Estos profesores no tienen una vida.

5 Mayo

La cuarta prueba ha consistido en dos fases: ir al baño de Damas del segundo piso, dar cinco golpes al primer espejo, hablar con Myrtle por veinte minutos y volver a golpear el espejo. Después ir al lago y desatar la pista del cuello del calamar gigante. La primera parte fue la peor, Myrtle no deja de llorar.

p.d. PISTA

_"Has llegado hasta aquí,_

_muestra que eres todo un pillín_

_si crees que nuestras rimas son malas_

_es que no has escuchado a las ranas_

_¿Quién más hace rimas sin sentido?_

_Aquel que hace mucho ruido_

_Es un ser estepario_

_que teme al barón Sanguinario"_

¿En serio? ¿Estepario? ¿De las estepas? ¿Quién hace estas rimas Peeves?

10 Mayo

El hermanito de Scorpius está a punto de nacer, él no ha dormido. Hoy ha estado más impaciente que de costumbre. Si él está así, no quiero imaginar cómo se encuentra el Sr. Malfoy.

12 Mayo

Scorpius ha conseguido permiso para ir a casa unos días a ver a su hermanita. Le han puesto Antlia y dice que es una monada. Scorpius Malfoy ha puesto una cara que no sabía que era capaz de hacer. Era una cara de ternura.

15 Mayo

Hoy hubo partido de Quidditch: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Me he sentado con Leo, Eli y Cas porque Albus está preparando la siguiente prueba. Eli y Cas me han reprochado que a penas si les he hablado este año. Quedamos de tener una noche de chicas en cuanto pase la quinta prueba.

17 Mayo

Hoy ha regresado Scorpius, me ha abrazado y ha dicho: "No se cómo siempre te quejas de Hugo". "Espera a que Antlia crezca Scorpius". He rezongado sin soltar el abrazo, he sentido cómo sonreía y casi podía verlo rodando los ojos.

20 Mayo

Quinta prueba. Peeves. Desastre. Hundida hasta los codos en bombas fétidas, huevos, Pus de botubérculos y demás porquerías. Pero conseguí la mentada pista. Ahora a la enfermería como los demás. Es una suerte que Poppy esté acostumbrada a no preguntar. "Nunca me gustan las respuestas que me dan" dice ella.

PISTA

"_La prueba más fácil hasta ahora"_

22 Mayo

Muchos padres han venido. Muchos hijos han sido regañados. Muchos han llorado y se han liberado de un castigo. Otros, como yo, hemos usado la astucia para salir del paso. Ronald fue fácil, lagrimeo, disculpas, lagrimeo, "solo me quería divertir un poco", lagrimeo. Hermione fue harina de otro costal, pero aún así me fue mejor que a Hugo.

25 Mayo

El Rally no se ha suspendido. Sólo faltan dos pruebas. El ganador se llevará cien galeones treinta y tres sickles y dos knukts. Eso lo acaban de anunciar.

27 Mayo

Eli, Cas y yo hemos tenido la noche de chicas, Cas ha dicho que sigue enamorada de Scorpius (no me ha gustado para nada, él es como mi hermano), yo les he dicho que muero por Leo Nott y Eli, con mucha pena me ha confesado que le gusta Albus. "Pero él sólo se fija en la tal Edgecombe". Le he dicho que Albus es un imbécil, y que cuando crezcamos todos van a abrir los ojos.

1 Junio

Ha sido la sexta y penúltima prueba: Pedir un postre a los elfos domésticos. Fue como pedirle un postre a un elfo doméstico. Lo que no me gustó para nada es que mis queridos primos se atiborraron de postre.

PISTA:

_"Como en los torneos antiguos_

_la victoria está en el camino_

_se es un campeón consumado_

_si el premio es el conocimiento adquirido_

_pero no te alarmes contendiente_

_aún tendrás tu billete_

_si eres un ser paciente_

_y sabes dónde está el oriente_

_tus miedos debes afrontar_

_y no dejarte llevar por lo "obvio"_

_las palabras significan otras cosas_

_sobretodo si vienen de tu novio"_

Le he preguntado a Al quién demonios escribe esas tonterías, pero se ha reído tanto que la profesora McGonagall lo ha sacado y no me ha podido decir.

4 Junio

Scorpius y yo hemos acordado que es un laberinto. "Las demás pruebas no tienen caso entonces" Ha dicho Scorpius. Albus sólo ha sonreido.

7 Junio

La prueba se ha adelantado por los exámenes finales, no me sorprendería que James reprobara varios, intuyo que no tiene idea de qué es lo que vio este año.

10 Junio

¡Estúpida prueba final! ¡Estúpido Boggart! ¡Estúpido Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Estúpidos todos!

15 Junio

He felicitado a Scorpius Malfoy, ganador del Rally de Supervivencia, después de todo soy una dama, y no voy a dejar que parezca que me afecta.

17 Junio

"¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?" Ha preguntado Leo Nott. "Los rumores vuelan" He contestado. "Ya sé qué regalarte en tu cumpleaños" Ha dicho sonriendo. "Ya tengo una y es hermosa" le he dicho. "ah".

20 Junio

Como era de esperarse los exámenes finales fueron fáciles. He sacado más "E's" y madre y padre han quedado satisfechos y olvidado lo de su hija bañada en pus de botubérculo.

22 Junio

"Sólo te he ganado en la última prueba" Ha dicho Scorpius de camino a casa "eso no quiere decir que sea mejor que tú" agregó. Lo miré sorprendida. "Hay otras cosas que lo prueban, pero ésta no es una de ellas". Le he sacado la lengua.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Septiembre

Pelea familiar en las vacaciones. Ronald ha implosionado en casa de tío Harry, y en nuestra casa se ha vuelto una Veela rabiosa, (exactamente como tía Fleur cuando tío Bill mira el trasero de otra chica). Me ha gritoneado por horas, me ha hecho llorar de verdad (lo que no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo) y me ha castigado. Las cosas han empeorado cuando Scorpius ha mandado mi regalo de cumpleaños. Ronald lo ha escondido. No he hablado con él y no pienso hacerlo.

4 Septiembre

¡Optativas! Se me habían olvidado por completo... Scorpius y yo hemos acordado tomar Aritmancia, Runas y Vuelo*. "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas es una pérdida de tiempo" me ha dicho. "Estudios Muggles lo es" he contestado. Nos hemos peleado todo el día.

7 Septiembre

Al final, él ha tomado Estudios Muggles y yo Criaturas mágicas. "Cuando te encuentres con una quimera vas a desear haber tomado..." "Estudios Muggles" ha gritado sin molestarse en dejarme terminar.

15 Septiembre

¿Quién ha tomado Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas conmigo? ¡Leo Nott!

22 Septiembre

Ronald sigue furioso, ¡se ha atrevido a enviarle una lechuza al padre de Scorpius!. Scorpius dice que el Sr. Malfoy se ha reído mucho con la carta de Ronald.

24 Septiembre

Llevo un mes en Hogwarts, no me he metido en problemas, tengo excelentes resultados, mis profesores me aman, y aún así, Ronald ha venido a "visitarme". Por supuesto la directora McGonagall le ha pedido amablemente que se retirara si no venía a un asunto escolar y se ha ido, con la amenaza de volver cada mes a "recordarme que la familia va primero"

- ¿Y cómo es que estoy poniendo a la familia de lado? - He preguntado. No ha dicho nada.

2 Octubre

Los de séptimo han hecho un comité de generación. Harán un baile de Halloween. No me imagino nada más deprimente.

5 Octubre

"Odio los bailes" le he dicho a Scorpius. "¿Weasley no sabe bailar?" ha preguntado. "Resulta que Weasley sabe bailar muy bien gracias" "¿Entonces Weasley no tiene miedo de ir con Malfoy al baile?" "¿Porqué iría Weasley al baile con Malfoy?" "Porque Malfoy es encantador... pero tal vez Weasley no quiere verse mal ante tan excelente bailarín" "Weasley baila mejor que Malfoy" "Pues eso tendrá que comprobarlo" "Tú ganas Malfoy. Iré contigo al baile y haré que te tragues tus palabras"

10 Octubre

Ha sido un día horrible. Leo ha venido a invitarme al baile y he tenido que decir que no... que voy a ir con Scorpius Malfoy... ¡Voy a ir al baile con Scorpius!... Ronald me va a matar.

15 Octubre

Si hay algo bueno del tercer año en Hogwarts, es Hogsmade. Eli, Cas y yo hemos ido de compras. Definitivamente diría que soy una chica de vestidos. Me vuelven loca. Hermione nunca me compra un buen y bonito vestido excepto cuando vamos a los aburridos eventos del ministerio, y cuando eso pasa, mi vestido es como de niña de cinco años, con flores por todos lados (Hermione es fanática de los estampados en flores). Por eso, me he comprado un vestido normal, como la gente, verde botella y muy mono. Ha sido un alivio.

20 Octubre

El baile se acerca, no estoy precisamente entusiasmada, como por ejemplo las chicas de las otras casas. ¿Porqué tienen que ser tan ruidosas?. Me da gusto estar en Slytherin, nosotras sí tenemos clase y urbanidad, sabemos mejor que emitir chillidos cuando alguien nos invita al baile.

22 Octubre

Yo nunca he entendido cómo hay gente que no se toma la molestia de invitar a alguien a un baile hasta la última hora. Hoy, cuatro chicos de Griffindor me han invitado, he dicho que voy con alguien más y me han mirado feo. ¿Mi culpa? No lo creo.

28 Octubre.

Ronald ha cumplido su promesa, ha venido a espiarme, ha preguntado a los primos si me habían visto últimamente con Scorpius. Ellos... han dicho que sí. Lo que siguió fue un berrinche. He vuelto a llorar de verdad y le he gritado que iba a ir al baile con Scorpius. Dijo que me desheredaría. Me he reído. ¿En serio? ¿Acaso son los años cincuentas?

1 Noviembre

¡El baile ha sido estupendo! ¡La comida (fruto del esclavismo) ha estado deliciosa! ¡La decoración perecta! ¡El ambiente, la música, Scorpius...! ¿QUE?

5 Noviembre

NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. NO ME GUSTA SCORPIUS MALFOY. "Si no te gusta ¿Porqué lo has escrito tantas veces y en mayúsculas?" Ha preguntado Albus, me he sobresaltado porque no lo he sentido mirar sobre mi hombro. Me he enojado con él.

7 Noviembre

Scorpius me ha preguntado porqué lo he estado evitando. Le he dicho que estoy enojada con él porque me ha hecho pasar un mal rato en el baile. Se ha quedado de una pieza.

13 Noviembre

Scorpius ha estado siguiéndome a todos lados. "Te las has pasado tan bien como yo en el estúpido baile Weaslette, así que ¿por qué no dejas el drama y me dices qué pasa?". Al final he tenido que dejar de ignorarlo y decirle que ya no estaba enojada con él.

27 Noviembre

Ronald ha vuelto a venir. He decidido ignorarlo esta vez. Me ha seguido por tres pisos enteros hasta que me encerrado en la sala común. Ronald no me merece.

1 Diciembre

Scorpius y yo nos hemos quedado en la sala común hasta tarde hablando de nuestros padres. He descubierto muchas cosas interesantes y profundas de él. Resulta que al final, le he dicho que lo evitaba porque no quería problemas con Ronald, pero ha hecho un gesto con su mano. "Vamos Weasley...¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura?" "En mi cuarto de Griffindor" He contestado. Se ha reído y nos hemos quedado dormidos.

9 Diciembre

Albus ha comentado que va a iniciar una "revista informativa" regresando de vacaciones. Me ha interesado. Albus puede ser tan... Slytherin a veces. Esto será divertido.

12 Diciembre

Albus pasará año nuevo con Scorpius. Me ha extendido la invitación y he dicho que iré... a ver cómo me va en casa.

15 Diciembre

Voy en el tren camino a casa. Hogar dulce hogar...

10 Enero

Resulta que Hermione me ha ayudado a ir a casa de Scorpius en año nuevo. Y desearía que no lo hubiera hecho. La cosa está así... Scorpius y yo comiendo uvas, Scorpius y yo contando regresivamente, Fuegos artificiales, Mucho ruido, Scorpius y yo besándonos. ¡¿QUE?

12 Enero

Albus ha comenzado a informar. La primera emisión del "tiempo de Hogwarts" ha sido hilarante. ¡Y lo mejor es que los alumnos de todas las casas han tenido que tragárselo! Es la cosa más Slytheriana que he tenido el placer de escuchar. la mejor línea: "La prueba de que las serpientes somos mejores, es que ahora tienen que escucharme de lunes a viernes a las once de la mañana, dos de la tarde, cuatro y media, siete y cuarto y diez de la noche."

19 Enero

¿Que por qué han dejado que Albus continúe? ¡Por que es útil! El reporte de pasillos es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a la escuela. Uno ya no se encuentra con Peeves inesperadamente, ya no hay tantos embotellamientos de estudiantes y lo mejor es que James y su pandilla ya no tienen "pasillos secretos" pues Albus los ha revelado casi todos.

22 Enero

¿Que por qué he estado usando los reportes de pasillos de Albus para evitar a Scorpius? ¡POR QUE SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA!

24 Enero

Ha pasado, me ha encontrado sola y desamparada en la biblioteca y me ha echado en cara que lo evito. Por alguna inexplicable razón hemos peleado y me ha besado de nuevo "Sólo para que te calles Weasley"

30 Enero

Ronald no ha olvidado sus "visitas" mensuales... En las que nos gritamos, yo lloro, él se enoja MAS. Terrible. ¿Cómo es que mamá se casó con él?

5 Febrero

Scorpius y yo hemos vuelto a la normalidad, después de que me consolara porque mi padre me dejó hecha un giñapo. No ha intentado volver a posar sus labios en los míos y se lo agradezco, no estoy de humor y además tengo TRECE años, debería pensar en unicornios bebés no en príncipes azules.

12 Febrero

El comité de Séptimo ha decidido hacer cenas románticas para San Valentín. ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN ENVÍEME A DURMSTRANG!

13 Febrero

Leo me ha dicho que ha reservado una mesa para nosotros en las cenas de San Valentín. He dicho que sin duda ahí estaría.

14 Febrero

No me puedo imaginar día más deprimente que hoy. A Scorpius se le ha ocurrido lanzarme la bomba de que va a hacer una fiesta en la "sala secreta" de Hogwarts (una que Albus le ha enseñado) y que _tengo _que estar ahí. Ha sonado tan entusiasmado que no le he dicho que estaría ocupada con Nott. Al final, resultó que Leo es terriblemente gracioso e inteligente, y pasé horas y horas hablando con él en la cena. (Creo que eramos los únicos que de hecho estábamos cenando, los demás estaban... comiéndose entre sí, patético.) Bueno, que no he llegado a la fiesta de Scorpius a la hora supuesta y se me ha armado, no sólo por Scorpius (a quien no culpo porque además le compré un regalo estúpido) si no Albus que se atrevió a gritonearme frente a todos. He escupido palabras enojadas y violentas y me he ido a dormir.

20 Febrero

Scopius sigue enojado conmigo. Mucho muy enojado. "Era mi día especial Weasley... MI día, y lo pasaste con Nott". Me siento terrible, porque tiene razón.

22 Febrero

Una serpiente jamás se disculpa. Regla Número dos del manual. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacer para que Scorpius me perdone? y ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

28 Febrero

"Está bien Malfoy, yo sé que era un día importante para tí, quizá el más importante, pero por más que seas uno de mis mejores amigos, tengo una vida ¿Sabes? y no es que no haya ido, sólo llegue algo tarde... y ANTES de que me vayas a replicar y ANTES de que me hagas decir la palabra con "p" quiero preguntarte algo... ¿Debo disculparme por llegar tarde a tu fiesta o por haber ido a las cenas de San Valentín con Leo?"

Scorpius se lo ha pensado, y mi mente ha bailado la danza de la victoria, yo sabía que había que darle la vuelta al asunto, y eso fue lo que hice, al final ha dicho "Venga Weasley, no te des tanta importancia, sólo quería que te humillaras un poco, y como ya lo has hecho, no hay necesidad de tener esta conversación." Dicho y hecho, hemos caminado juntos a Runas Antiguas.

29 Febrero

Eli, Cas y yo hemos vuelto a tener una noche de chicas. Lo habríamos hecho antes, pero ambas están muy ocupadas con "el tiempo de Hogwarts" y yo entrenando para entrar al equipo de Quidditch. ¡Las pruebas son en dos semanas!

Las dos cosas interesantes del día, son que Ronald no se ha aparecido por aquí, y que Leo me ha estado acompañando de clase en clase todo el día. Al principio era lindo, pero en la tarde se volvió incómodo. Scorpius ha hecho toda clase de comentarios malintencionados al respecto. Me he reido.

3 Marzo

Al parecer madre ha puesto a Ronald en aviso, por eso no ha venido a su "visita mensual". Me ha mandado una carta (madre) en donde decía que él se había enterado del baile de Halloween (de hace como un siglo) y se ha enojado tanto que se ha quedado trabado en su silla de la oficina. Me imagino que ha sido comiquísimo.

7 Marzo

Albus y Scorpius se han acordado de las pruebas. Hoy me han acompañado al campo y hemos tenido un gran entrenamiento hasta que una bludger ha alcanzado a bebé Al, y lo hemos llevado a la enfermería.

9 Marzo

Ha salido Albus de la enfermería, La Sra. Pomfrey se preocupa demasiado. Al sólo se ha roto la muñeca, y no ha tardado ni dos horas en sanar, una estancia de dos días en la enfermería no estaba justificada. Albus ha rodado los ojos cuando ha leído ésto. "Tenemos que hablar sobre esa costumbre tuya Al" le he dicho.

14 Marzo

¡PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH! Toda la mañana he estado hiperventilando por dentro, casi no he probado bocado en el desayuno, y cuando volé a los postes de gol casi he caído de la escoba de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero pronto me repuse y ¡ENTRÉ AL EQUIPO!. Albus y Scorpius también lo han logrado, ha sido casi una reinvención total del equipo, del antigüo equipo sólo quedan los golpeadores y una cazadora. ¡No puedo esperar a aplastar a Griffindor! ¡O Revenclaw! ¡O Hufflepuff! o el que venga primero.

18 Marzo

Albus Bebé Severus Potter Weasley está _estresado._ Con todo el asunto de su revista informativa, los deberes y ahora el Quidditch no ha podido pensar en nada más. ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba de su novia la granosa Edgecombe! (Al parecer este año le han salido infinidad de granos. ¡Bien por la genética!

21 Marzo

Primavera ¿Hay algo peor? Aparentemente los del comité de séptimo han inventado algo peor. ¡Baile de primavera! Honestamente no tienen imaginación.

27 Marzo

Leo me ha invitado al baile de primavera, le he dicho que lo pensaría, la verdad estoy esperando que Sc... ¿QUÉ?. Acabo de correr a decirle a Leo que sí.

31 Marzo

El baile de primavera ha sido un fiasco, Leo ha estado todo ensimoso, como Horace Flint en primer año, ha intentado besarme unas catorce veces y no ha captado indirectas. El primo de Scorpius, Rodolphus Greengrass ha venido a salvarme diciendo que había entrenamiento sorpresa de QUidditch, porque en menos de una semana era el siguiente partido.

5 Abril

Hoy ha sido mi primer partido de Quidditch. En la mañana he recibido una buena sorpresa ¡Papá ha enviado una Estrella fugaz 5000! _Creo _que se ha desenojado.

Por obvias razones (el equipo de Slytherin es el más talentoso de todos los tiempos) hemos ganado, y por otras obvias razones (la casa de Slytherin es la mejor casa de todas las eras) han hecho una fiesta DESCOMUNAL. Me he ido a dormir a las once porque las pascuas se acercas, y con ellas los parciales.

8 Abril

Me he peleado con la estúpida de Adele Nott pues su aún más estúpido gato se ha metido con Oso (el pigmy puff que me regaló Hugo) y casi lo ha matado. La he dejado en la sala común con unas manos enormes y unas uñas que no paran de crecer. He corrido con Hagrid y se ha quedado con Oso.

11 Abril

Scorpius Malfoy ha rapado al gato de Adele Nott por lo que le hizo a Oso. Lo he besado.

15 Abril

Leo se ha disculpado conmigo por lo que ha hecho su hermana, le he dicho que no había problema... y después, el tal Nott ése se ha atrevido a decir "pero dile a Scorpius Malfoy que si se vuelve a meter con mi hermana vamos a tener serios problemas" Le he dicho que su hermana es una bruja y que su feo gato casi ha matado a Oso, se ha enojado conmigo y se ha peleado con Scorpius en el pasillo de Transformaciones.

20 Abril

McGonagall ha castigado a Scorpius. Cuando ha llegado el correo he decidido buscarlo para darle uno de mis huevos de pascua, lo he encontrado limpiando trofeos con un cepillo de dientes. Nos hemos besado de nuevo... FRANCAMENTE ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE CONMIGO?

22 Abril

Al parecer Ronald me había perdonado porque _alguien _le ha informado que he ido al baile de primavera con _un tipo que no era Malfoy_ y se lo ha tomado como que por fin le he hecho caso. Me he encogido de hombros metafóricamente. Que viva en su burbuja. Lo que ahora me importa es saber quién demonios le cuela la información a Ronald.

24 Abril

He interrogado a todos los primos y ninguno ha cantado con mi padre. Estoy segura de ello porque he tomado rehenes, la lechuza de Hugo, la escoba de James, el vestido que Lily usará para su cumpleaños, etc. Lo complicado es que la lista ahora se reduce a "lo que queda de cuerpo estudiantil en Hogwarts"

29 Abril

Leo Nott se ha vuelto a disculpar conmigo. Ese tipo es bipolar. En fin, se me ha caído la mochila y Leo ha visto el pergamino en el que escribí Leo y Rose (corazón). Se lo ha tomado muy en serio. No me lo voy a quitar de encima nunca.

2 Mayo

Hoy ha sido el segundo partido de la temporada. No vale la pena mencionarlo. Griffindor ha hecho trampa (como siempre). No hemos perdido, hemos sido saboteados. De todas formas, hemos hecho una reunión amena (ejemfiestaejem) sin razón aparente.

5 Mayo

Albus sigue obsesionado con su revista informativa. Me alegro por él. Me alegra que haya terminado con su novia porque "estaba muy ocupado". Scorpius me ha confesado que ha sido porque a Al lo aterraba contagiarse de los granos de Edgecombe. Me he reido.

10 Mayo

¡ME HA SALIDO UN BARRO! ¡EL BARRO MÁS ENORME DEL PLANETA! ¡Y ESTÁ JUSTO EN MI FRENTE! ¡VOY A SER IGUAL QUE EDGECOMBE!

12 Mayo

He solucionado el problema del grano. Me he puesto algo histérica porque ha sido el primer barro de mi vida, pero lo he podido superar. Eli y Cas se han reído de mi pero me han dado el hechizo perfecto para cubrirlos. Al parecer Edgecombe no lo conoce. Me he burlado de ella al salir de Aritmancia.

15 Mayo

Las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas resultaron más divertidas de lo que creí. Hagrid es increíble enseñando. Y también tiene mascotas divertidísimas. Lo único malo es Leo Nott. A veces es encantador, y podemos charlar durante horas, y a veces es un atosigador besucón.

17 Mayo

Estábamos en Aritmancia, pasándola bien, Aritmanceando y eso cuando va Scorpius y pregunta: "¿Weasley te gusto?"... ¿¡QUE?

20 Mayo

Me he enojado con Scorpius Malfoy, es más facil así. ¿Me gusta? Por supuesto que... ¿no?... ¿NO?... ¿¡NO?. Bah! Si me gusta Scorpius Malfoy pero él no tiene porqué saberlo. Se ahogaría en su propio ego.

22 Mayo

Hoy hemos tenido el partido por el segundo lugar contra Revenclaw. ¡Ha sido tan fácil!. El segundo lugar apesta. Pero en fin, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un colegio adora Griffindors? ¿Sabían que los directores de Hogwarts han sido Griffindors por trescientos años?

25 Mayo

Aún no descubro quién le ha mandado información a Ronald. He hecho una lista de enemigos y amigos sospechosos: _Cas, Adele Nott, Chang, Edgecombe, la cazadora de Hufflepuff que me odia porque le dí un codazo, la chica a la que no le pasé el pudín el día de pascua... _Es una lista muy larga.

27 Mayo

Scorpius me ha confesado que cuando estaba en la enfermería con Leo Nott después de su pelea por Oso, éste le ha confesado que le gusto y le ha pedido ayuda. "Le he dicho que sí" Ha rematado con su sonrisa Malfoy. Casi lo he golpeado.

1 Junio

Mi teoría de que estoy mejor sin envolverme en rollos sentimentales es tan cierta que me ha golpeado en la cara esta mañana cuando he visto el calendario de exámenes finales. ¡Ya estamos en Junio!

4 Junio

Con todo lo que ha habido nuevo este año, las optativas, el Quidditch, la revista de Albus, Leo Nott, Scorpius Malfoy, los besos, los chicos... se me había olvidado que estaba de hecho en la escuela. ¿No es maravilloso Hogwarts?

7 Junio

He estado estudiando como psicópata durante ésta semana, no veo la hora de ir a casa y holgazanear.

10 Junio

Leo Nott se ha acercado con más sutileza, ha conversado como una persona madura (de trece años) y me ha hecho reír, hemos estudiado juntos estos últimos días y me he acordado porqué me gustaba tanto.

15 Junio

Han empezado los exámenes, en la mañana ha sido Encantamientos, (fácil) y en la noche Astronomía (fácil).

17 Junio

Hoy he tenido Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.

20 Junio

¡Se han acabado los exámenes! Mi trabajo ha valido la pena, a pesar de que he estado dispersa éste año. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Soy la mejor alumna de la generación! (otra vez)

22 Junio

"¿Te ha gustado lo que he hecho con Nott?" Ha preguntado Scorpius. "Lo has convertido en tí" Le he dicho. "¿Y así te gusta más?" "Si... creo que sí"


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz Navidad :) Y Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas :D ojalá se la hayan pasado increíble. Lamento la tardanza... es por las fiestas :). Sólo quería agradecerles por ser pacientes y por seguir con la historia :) y también espero que me dejen muchos muchos reviews :P Al menos para que me digan los errores que hay en la historia jajajajaja he visto varios. Bueeeeno los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>1 Septiembre<p>

Se siente bien volver a Hogwarts después de estas vacaciones tan "movidas" por decirlo de alguna manera... Ronald me ha interrogado como quinientas veces, a pesar de las miradas de Hermione, y de hecho no lo dejó de hacer hasta que mamá le echó del dormitorio. Ha sido muy cómico.

4 Septiembre

Albus ahora tiene competencia, se han creado pequeñas revistas informativas hufflepuffianas y ravenclawinas, pero de los griffs ni sus luces. Me alegro. A Al se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza (merecidamente), y es hora de que saque todas sus "garras"... o mejor dicho... colmillos para machacar a los atrevidos.

7 Septiembre

¡Cuidado de ciraturas mágicas con los Revenclaw es increíble!. ¡Lorcan y Lysander saben de lo que hablan! Los admiraría si no fueran tan... raros.

15 Septiembre

He cambiado de parecer respecto al futuro, ahora quiero ser traductora de runas, viajas mucho, pagan bien, y casi no haces nada, basta con que te aprendas un nuevo idioma.

22 Septiembre

Leo y yo hemos platicado hasta tarde en la sala común, he estado pasándola bomba hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y una ola de incomodidad me golpeó, como si fuera un extraña ahí, como si no debiera estar ahí en ese momento. Fue muy raro, pero me hice caso y me fui a mi habitación.

24 Septiembre

La profesora de Estudios Muggles ha dejado a Scorpius hacer un proyecto sobre películas catastróficas muggles, ¿por qué el género? no lo sé, pero me ha pedido ayuda, le he recomendado varias, desde las más espectaculares hasta los churros más churros. Al y yo lo hemos acompañado en su maratón, ha sido increíble. (Aunque Scorpius no dejaba de hacer preguntas)

2 Octubre

El profesor Slughorn ha dicho hoy que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para competir en su clase, y el que terminara mejor su poción aquel día, ganaría una rarísima poción de felicidad, que te ponía feliz sin importar lo que pasara por un día entero. He trabajado como loca, pero aunque amo pociones, no soy la mejor: Scorpius lo es, pero él tampoco ha ganado. Albus lo ha hecho. ¿Raro? ya lo creo.

5 Octubre

Cuando mamá y papá me han enviado una carta hoy, me he acordado que hay un soplón en Hogwarts al que tengo que encontrar y aplastar. He continuado interrogando a la gente de mi lista. Por lo menos ya sé que nadie de la familia lo ha hecho.

10 Octubre

Las pruebas para el equipo son el próximo mes, la cazadora del año pasado (que es la única que queda del viejo viejo equipo) fue nombrada capitana. Lo más increíble es que Eli me ha confesado que quiere apuntarse para golpeadora ¡GOLPEADORA! ¿Qué tan increíble es eso?

15 Octubre

Después de clases, Eli, Cas y yo hemos ido a practicar Quidditch, estamos exhaustas.

20 Octubre

Leo ha ido a vernos practicar, Cas se ha puesto nerviosa y ha dejado caer la Quaffle como siete veces hasta que recuperó la compostura. Honestamente no entiendo cómo esta chica entró a Slytherin... oh sí, es una vívora. Pero en mi opinión deberían separar a las vívoras de las serpientes de verdad.

22 Octubre

¡Por Salazar bendito! ¡Leo se ha insinuado!

"¿No crees que para éstas transformaciones se necesita más concentración que voluntad?" He preguntado.

"No, la voluntad es lo más importante siempre." Ha contestado.

"Suenas como un Griffindor... "

"A veces es bueno ser valiente... por ejemplo, cuando invitas a alguien a salir"

Ahí me he descolocado. "¿A salir? ¿Eso qué Leo?"

"A veces me gustaría ser más valiente... ya sabes, para invitarte a salir" Ha rematado. "En fin Rose, te veo luego" y se ha ido... SE HA IDO... ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

28 Octubre.

El comité de generación de éste año ha decidido no molestar con el baile de disfraces. Lo que han hecho es cena de disfraces, y si no te ponías un estúpido traje pagabas un galeón. ¡Es una estafa!. He pagado un galeón.

1 Noviembre

Adele Nott ha venido a advertirme que me aleje de su hermano. Me ha dicho muchísimas cosas y le he contestado otras tantas. En fin, nos hemos terminado lanzando hechizos. Ha sido una buena pelea, sin embargo me han castigado dos meses, y mamá y papá han venido a visitarme de nuevo.

"No puedo creer que nos estés dando más problemas que Hugo" Me ha dicho Hermione.

5 Noviembre

Mi cabello aún emite olores extraños a veces, a causa de la pelea. La señora Pomfrey dice que pronto se pasará, y aunque me molesta su incompetencia, no me quejo tanto. Adele Nott vomita babosas cada vez que abre la boca.

7 Noviembre

Hoy han sido las pruebas de Quidditch y si, he metido un poco mi cuchara, pero ha sido mérito de Eli entrar al equipo. Estoy orgullosa de ella, porque su posición casi siempre la ocupan hombres. Sin que sea mi amiga ni nada, Eli es la mejor golpeadora que conozco después de mi primo Fred.

13 Noviembre

Scorpius ha propuesto un "amigo secreto" entre el equipo de Quidditch. Todos hemos aceptado. Me ha tocado (¿por qué no?) Scorpius.

17 Noviembre

¡Han caído los Ravenclaws! Hablo de la revista informativa. Me he puesto feliz porque la han cancelado. ¿El problema? Bueno, se puede decir que la cualidad de un buen Ravenclaw es ser empollón, dicho ésto, la programación era demasiado elevada para las masas... en resúmen... Se retiraron porque eran ABURRIDOS.

22 Noviembre

El asunto del "amigo secreto" me enoja. No sé quién demonios se empeña en encantar figuras de papel para que me avienten chocolates en la cabeza... probablemente Grace, mi linda capitana y su sentido del humor.

28 Noviembre

No entiendo cómo es que dejan al profesor Binns en Historia de la Magia, no hay nada que hacer, ¡Todos los años vemos lo mismo! Lo juro. Por alguna extraña razón (y creo que son genes de Hermione) no me quedo totalmente dormida en clase y tomo algunos apuntes, y TODOS los años vemos lo mismo, es como la historia muggle, sólo le agregan más detalles pero es básicamente lo mismo.

1 Diciembre

Me alegra que el profesor Slughorn sea el jefe de Slytherin, no sé qué haría si la profesora McGonagall tuviera que aplicarme los castigos, probablemente terminaría adolorida siempre. En cambio, El viejo Slug me ha puesto a ordenar su alacena personal. Uno pensaría que está llena de ingredientes fascinantes y extraños. Está lleno de dulce de piña, para variar.

9 Diciembre

Leo me ha invitado a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Me he cuidado bien de no rodar los ojos. Leo me gusta la mayoría del tiempo, lo que me temo es que a veces intenta gustarme tanto que es fastidioso. Le he dicho que lo pensaré.

12 Diciembre

Scorpius me ha preguntado si iré a la fiesta de Slughorn con Leo. Le he dicho a Scorpius que le he dicho a Leo que lo pensaría y me ha contestado:

"Yo que tú iría con él... si para un chico es malo no tener pareja para una chica ha de ser deprimente."

Nos hemos mirado a los ojos tanto tiempo que comenzaron a llorarme por no parpadear. "¿Sabes por qué le he dicho que lo pensaría?"

"¿Porque te querías hacer la interesante?" Ha preguntado haciendo su gesto.

"No. Porque quería que tú me invitaras, pero en fin Malfoy, creo que iba en serio eso de hacer de cupido entre Leo y yo." He escupido.

"Entonces... ¿le vas a decir que sí?"

"Por supuesto Malfoy... ¿No es lo que querías?"

"Haz lo que quieras Weasley" Y se marchó... Rodé los ojos. Es tan obvio que se muere por mí.

15 Diciembre

Hoy ha sido la fiesta de Slughorn. Estoy **harta** de los hombres. Leo no ha podido conversar como se debe en toda la noche y Scorpius Malfoy ha estado robándome besos cada que nos encontrábamos solos. Y NO, yo NO estaba buscando quedar a solas con él.

20 Diciembre

Me han regalado un póster gigante de las harpies por lo del amigo secreto. Se desdobla y ocupa todo tu cuarto. Es increíble y se lo he agradecido a Albus.

Le he dado a Scorpius un libro de récords de buscadores. No se me ocurrió nada más. Le he puesto en la dedicatoria:

"Yo sé que pongo mucha presión sobre tí novato, pero sería lindo que intentaras romper al menos UNO de estos records.

Cariños.

Rose"

10 Enero

¿El verdadero problema de Hogwarts? Hormonas. Aquí, la gente más brillante sucumbe ante un puñado de palabras bonitas. Alguien POR FAVOR envíeme a Durmstrang al menos sólo tendría que preocuparme por que alguien me ataque en las esquinas con magia oscura.

12 Enero

¿Qué más ha pasado en vacaciones? Me ha llegado la regla por primera vez. Ha sido un shock, pero ha resultado muy divertido. Ronald no ha querido saber nada del asunto y a penas decía que me sentía "mal" me daba cualquier cosa con tal de que me guardara mi "dolor". Lo malo es que Madre se dio cuenta y se ha enojado conmigo.

19 Enero

Me he propuesto encontrar al soplón este mismo año. No es posible que padre sepa que Leo Nott me ha invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn. No creo que la profesora McGonagall meta tanto sus narices en nuestras vidas personales.

22 Enero

El mes de Febrero es el mes Scorpius Malfoy en Slytherin (y en las otras casas también sólo que no lo admiten) y es cuando se le infla más el ego al rubio individuo. Lo bonito de Scorpius Malfoy es cuando se "olvida" de eso. Como hoy.

"¿Qué me vas a comprar Weasley?"

"¿A comprar? Pues... nada Malfoy"

" ¿No me vas a comprar NADA en mi cumpleaños?"

"No veo cómo podría afectarte eso. Cientos de chicas te mandan regalos por cualquier cosa, me imagino que tu cumpleaños no les va a pasar desapercibido."

"Sus regalos nunca son tan interesantes como los tuyos Weasley. Me gusta que me regales cosas porque así sé que todo el día pensaste en mí."

"¡Ay Malfoy!" Rodé los ojos y me gané una de sus miradas "Seguro, seguro. Te compraré algo."

"Te mueres por mí Weasley... es taaaan obvio"

24 Enero

Sigo atando cabos, el soplón es de Slytherin. Si no, ¿cómo explicas los detalles de mi vida personal tan claros?. También ha de ser de nuestro año, porque anda al rededor mío, de Scorpius y de Leo todo el tiempo. Así que la lista se reduce.

5 Febrero

Ya sé qué le voy a regalar a Scorpius. Cuando la sonrisa maligna Rose Weasley aparece, sabes que es el regalo perfecto.

12 Febrero

He tenido que ir todos los días para terminar el regalo de Scorpius. Es un poco un fastidio, pero va a valer la pena. Sólo quiero ver su cara cuando lo abra.

14 Febrero

Ha sido increíble. En frente de todos en su gran fiesta, abrió su regalo. Un hermoso cuadro **mío****. **Ha rodado los ojos y la sala común ha emitido una risita baja. Los Slytherin no nos carcajeamos. Tenemos más estilo.

"Gracias Weasley, no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir todos estos años sin un retrato tuyo."

"Voltéalo Malfoy"

Detrás venían boletos para la final de la copa de Quidditch a celebrarse en verano, supuse que ya tendría los suyos o que los conseguiría pronto, pero ésos eran los del palco especial de papá y mamá. Sus ojos se le iluminaron. Después, mientras recogíamos el desorden de la sala común. me ha dado un enorme beso.

20 Febrero

Leo me ha invitado a salir. Formalmente. A ser novio y novia. A tomarnos de la mano. A besarnos. A regalarnos cosas cada que cumplamos un mes. A decirnos: cariño o amor o pollito. **Leonardo Nott me ha invitado a salir**.

22 Febrero

Noche de chicas. Inmediatamente después de que le dije a Eli lo de Leo ha saltado y chillado como una loca, (después de asegurarse que no había nadie mirando) y ha convocado a una noche de chicas.

Supongo que me han ayudado mucho en mi decisión. Era como la escena del angelito y el diablito sobre tu hombro. Eli dijo que me esperara, que Leo era bueno, pero que si yo no lo quería sólo me esperaba otro Marcus Flint. Cas dijo que lo peor de una relación es no tener una, (muy lista ella) y que debía darle una oportunidad, al menos para ver cómo iba, y que si no, siempre podía terminar con él.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabe es mi "asunto" con Scorpius.

28 Febrero

Tengo que darle crédito a Leo porque no me ha presionado, ha pasado ya una semana y sólo hemos hablado de lo normal, las clases, "el tiempo de Hogwarts", Slytherin y cómo somos mejores que Griffindor, etc. Ha sido... interesante.

3 Marzo

Al fin he hablado con Scorpius. Hemos hablado como nunca hemos hablado. Me ha dicho que Leo es mejor para mí que él. Le he dicho que eso era una tontería y que se estaba comportando como un Griffindor. Me ha dicho que a veces es bueno ser valiente. Y me ha asaltado la idea de que ésa línea es suya. Que casi todas las líneas de Leo son suyas. O al revés.

Al final, para alejarme ha dicho una sarta de cosas terribles, de cómo yo lo perseguía y cómo él no sabía deshacerse de mí, de que él era amigo de Albus y yo me había colado, y otras cosas hirientes. Scorpius Malfoy y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver. Si quiere alejarme, bien.

7 Marzo

Leo y yo llevamos un día de novios. No ha sido para nada tan malo. Incluso ha sido bonito. Esa sensación de bien estar y de ácido en el estómago, pero ácido bonito, como un hueco pero lleno. Uff! No sé cómo describirlo.

Lo malo, es cuando todo es tan lindo y rosa que es extraño. Y esa ola de inseguridad aparece de nuevo. Como si yo no debiera estar ahí, con él.

9 Marzo

El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada ha sido un asco. Hufflepuff nos ha apaleado. ¿Por qué? Porque el estúpido de Scorpius Malfoy y el estúpido de mi primo se gritaban de un lado a otro de la cancha y ninguno de los dos ponía atención a lo que se supone que debían estar haciendo.

Al final, McMillan ha atrapado la snitch en las narices del incompetente de Malfoy. ¡Genial!

14 Marzo

Estoy a nada de encontrar al bocazas que me delata con mis padres. Su último error ha sido mandar una carta a padre y madre diciendo que soy novia de Leo. Padre me ha mandado una carta enorme sobre lo mal que se siente que su hijita preciosa (ajá, a la que iba a desheredar) tenga novio, pero lo mucho que lo reconforta que no sea Malfoy.

"p.d. Recuerda que ahora puedes quedar embarazada así que no hagas cosas tontas." ¿_EN SERIO?_ Se nota tanto que soy su primera hija.

18 Marzo

Grace nos ha hecho entrenar como maniacos, no hay día que no acabe llena de barro. Lo bueno es que tengo a Eli para quejarme y a Leo para que me consuele. A veces es tan maravilloso tener novio.

21 Marzo

El comité y sus cenas temáticas... ¿Cómo suponen que voy a ir disfrazada de "algo primaveral"? He pagado otro galeón.

27 Marzo

Hoy Leo ha organizado una cena romántica en la torre de Astronomía. Es un lugar cliché, lo admito, pero eso se debe a que no pasa gente por ahí en ciertas noches, y porque los terrenos del colegio se ven increíbles. Ha sido una noche hermosa y nos hemos besado mucho hasta que James nos ha encontrado y nos ha bajado puntos y casi ha atacado a Leo. Fue la noche perfecta.

31 Marzo

Hace siglos que no voy a la cabaña de Hagrid a desayunar, ha sido bastante divertido, extrañaba un poco a los primos y a Hanna, al profesor Longbottom no porque ahora soy una "linda señorita" y creo que eso es peor a que me dijera "niñita".

Fuera de eso me acordé de antes, de cuando todo era más facil y no tenía que preocuparme porque Scorpius no me habla... no es que me importe.

5 Abril

Me he dado cuenta que he descuidado mucho a los primos, no sé en qué anda Lily, o si James pasó sus TIMOS el año pasado, o si Hugo ya superó su crush con esa chica de Revenclaw. ¡Ni siquiera sé si Albus tiene novia!. Me parece que he estado demasiado concentrada en mi vida amorosa. Los hombres sólo estorban.

8 Abril

El segundo partido de la temporada ha salido igual de mal. Pobre Grace, estoy segura de que no es su culpa. Es culpa del imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy que se ha peleado con mi primo seguramente por alguna tontería y ya no se hablan y están tan enfurruñados que afectan el juego de todos. ¿Resultado? De ninguna manera vamos a ganar la copa este año y James se burla de mí todos los días.

11 Abril

Debido a los entrenamientos y al partido se me había olvidado por completo que Leo y yo cumplimos un mes... la semana pasada. Leo se ha enojado conmigo, me ha dado mi regalo y me ha dicho que si quería terminar por él estaba bien, que no quería una novia que no se interesara en él. No sé porqué me ha sentado tan mal. Yo quiero mucho a Leo, y también me gusta bastante y no quiero que me deje. Le he pedido que lo intentemos. Nos hemos besado y Scorpius Malfoy nos ha interrumpido.

15 Abril

Lo peor de estar en la recta final del año es que todos los profesores se ponen a regularizarse con el programa. Si todos los años les pasa lo mismo ¿porqué no se apresuran a cumplir con el programa desde el principio? Supongo que les gusta cargarnos de trabajo.

20 Abril

Los deberes se me han acumulado como nunca. Tener novio y arreglar tus descuidos familiares y buscar al soplón y tener la regla y estudiar... Es imposible hacer todo eso.

22 Abril

Las vacaciones de Pascua nunca son especialmente divertidas, pero es bueno descansar un poco de los deberes y sólo relajarse en el lago. No puedo esperar.

24 Abril

Es increíble cómo Leo se ha ganado a los primos en sólo una tarde. Con las vacaciones de Pascua salimos a Hogsmade y Leo se la pasó dándoles por su lado, al final, todos lo amaron. Mientras todos iban delante de mí, con Leo contándoles un chiste, me volví a sentir extraña. Fuera de lugar.

29 Abril

Exámenes Finales... Dos palabras que me emocionan y me asustan. TENGO que estudiar.

7 Mayo

Hoy he cumplido dos meses con Leo, cumplir meses no me emociona mucho, pero a Eli y a Cas si, de hecho ellas me ayudaron a escoger un regalo. Leo y yo pasamos todo el día juntos. Fue lindo estudiar con él, hasta que se puso a besarme y distraerme. Me gusta que me besen y me distraigan, pero estaba estudiando teoría de transformaciones y es extremadamente difícil. Odio cuando Leo se pone así.

10 Mayo

Hoy ha sido la final de Quidditch. Griffindor vs Hufflepuff. Ha ganado Griffindor y casi he vomitado. De todas maneras he ido a la fiesta. Ha sido divertido, pero no pude dejar de recordar que si no fuera por Scorpius Malfoy nosotros estaríamos festejando.

12 Mayo

Albus me ha confesado que se ha peleado con Scorpius por lo que me ha dicho hace dos meses. Le he dicho que era una tontería que se peleara con su mejor amigo por algo así, y que además sería muy incómodo para todos cuando él llegara a nuestro palco de Quidditch y ninguno de los dos le hablara.

"Ya no va a ir Rose"

"Dile que vaya, es un regalo y es de mala educación que no lo acepte."

Albus ha rodado los ojos. "A este ritmo van a terminar casándose"

15 Mayo

Lily ha invitado a Leo a cenar a la casa en Verano, he insistido en que es algo inapropiado y que Ronald va a poner el grito en el cielo. Leo ha dicho que no me preocupara, que tenía una corazonada de que mi padre lo trataría bien.

17 Mayo

Estoy sospechando que Leo tiene algo que ver con el soplón. El asunto me huele mal.

20 Mayo

Los profesores siguen con sus deberes sin sentido. No he podido hacer nada más que meter mis narices en los libros de la biblioteca. Incluso Cas ha tenido que dejar de pintarse y arreglarse como solía. Es gracioso.

22 Mayo

Me he quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca hoy. La señora pince no se ha dado cuenta y me ha dejado encerrada. Ha sido la experiencia más terrible de mi vida. Todo se ha puesto oscuro de inmediato, no se podía ver nada y mi mente comenzó a crear imágenes y situaciones terroríficas. Comencé a hiperventilar y a gritar como una loca. La oscuridad es la cosa más incierta del universo. No sabes qué pasa a tu al rededor. Te puedes tropezar y golpearte con una mesa y morir.

"¡CÁLLATE WEASLEY!"

Seguí gritando, incluso más fuerte.

"_Lumos_" La cara de Scorpius Malfoy apareció. Enmudecí pero seguía llorando silenciosamente. Estaba paralizada, totalmente aterrada. "_Lumos Máxima_"

La biblioteca se iluminó y poco a poco recuperé la compostura. Scorpius Malfoy me abrazó y cuando iba a besarme dijo: "Nunca he apoyado la infidelidad"

25 Mayo

No hemos hablado desde el incidente. La verdad es que todavía no se ha retractado y eso quiere decir que aún me quiere lejos.

27 Mayo

Los exámenes llegan cada año con más rapidez, son como una bestia enorme que tiene a todos con los nervios de punta. Roxanne tiene sus ÉXTASIS y está hecha una banshee. Acercarte a menos de dos metros es suicidio. Lo que me pone a pensar que el próximo año vienen mis TIMOS y voy a estar igual o peor que Roxanne, y ni hablar de Mamá... va a enloquecer.

1 Junio

"Scor me ha contado su aventura en la biblioteca"

"No te incumbe Al"

"Nunca pensé que fueras oscura-fóbica"

"Es Ligofobia ignorante"

"Y pensaste que unos besitos te animarían"

He rodado los ojos y me he ido a... estudiar... con Leo.

4 Junio

Al fin he entregado todos mis deberes. Incluso he ayudado a Al y a Eli con los suyos. Aunque no haya ayudado a Cas, sé que Eli se los pasará... Eli es demasiado buena persona como para ir en Slytherin.

7 Junio

Leo y yo cumplimos tres meses. Me ha regalado un peluche y un ramo de rosas. Odio las rosas. Pero ha sido un día lindo. Ha sido la última excursión a Hogsmade y hemos ido a ese té infame y cursi. Lo bueno es que hemos estado tan ocupados besándonos que el ambiente no me ha molestado en absoluto.

15 Junio

Los primeros exámenes han sido de lo más difíciles. Transformaciones era un asunto de concentración total. Tuve que releer varias preguntas.

17 Junio

Los exámenes prácticos fueron más fáciles. Me gusta tanto la magia.

22 Junio

Otro año se me ha ido como agua. Es extraño ver cuánto han cambiado las cosas desde septiembre. Leo y yo nos hemos ido juntos en el tren. Albus ha entrado y ha carraspeado. Al final todos los primos nos hemos ido juntos, y conocí al novio de Lily: Lysander Scamander.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil disculpas a todos y todas. Me he dejado llevar por las vacaciones ;D. Hoy entré a la escuela y me he acordado de actualizar. De nuevo... lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar. Disfruten y dejen Reviews :) son mi alimento.**

* * *

><p>1 Septiembre<p>

Nunca puedo tener un verano tranquilo. Conozco personas que se la pasan el verano tiradas en sus camas viendo películas, pero no Rose Weasley. En las comidas familiares no dejaban de hablar de Lily y de mí.

"Qué rápido están creciendo" Dijo Tío Harry con el ceño fruncido

"¡Oh, vamos! Yo también tuve novio a la edad de Rosie" Ha contestado Tía Ginny sonriendo.

"¿Y qué me dices de Lily?" Ha replicado su esposo.

"Cariño... déjalo así. Entre más le prohíbas estar con alguien, más va a querer estar con ese alguien."

_Dímelo a mí _he pensado. Al segundo he descartado el pensamiento de mi mente.

4 Septiembre

Hermione no ha parado en todas las vacaciones. Si padre estaba duro y dale con el asunto de Leo, ella lo callaba sólo para sermonearme de los TIMOS... porque éste año es mi año de los TIMOS. ¡TIMOS!

7 Septiembre

He cumplido ... ¿Seis? ¿En serio?... oh bueno. He cumplido seis meses con Leo.

15 Septiembre

¡Esto es el colmo! Incluso Hagrid nos ha dejado toneladas de tarea para los dichosos TIMOS... ¿Es que nadie está pensando en otra cosa? Apuesto a que en Beuxbatons no hacen esto.

22 Septiembre

Sobre reaccionar es el concepto del mes. Los TIMOS son importantes, pero no hay razón para armar tanto jaleo. Si repruebas todos tus TIMOS aún hay muchas opciones de empleo... como entrenar Trolls de seguridad, o ser un chico de mantenimiento del zoológico mágico. O trabajar en Flourish&Blots.

24 Septiembre

Madre me ha enviado una carta kilométrica expresando su profundo disgusto ante mi "evidente desidia hacia los TIMOS". Le he respondido con un poco menos palabras: "_Déjame en paz"_

2 Octubre

Potencialmente, éste va a ser el año más aburrido de toda mi vida. ¿Lo peor? A penas está empezando.

5 Octubre

Es fácil dejarte llevar por el orgullo en un trabajo en equipo, donde pasan cosas como querer hacer un mapa móvil lunar y no poder porque tu compañero es Scorpius "No me parece buena idea" Malfoy... ¿Porqué nos han puesto juntos? ¡Oh... ya... la vida me odia!

10 Octubre

Para nuestros siete meses, Leo me ha hecho otra cena romántica en la torre de astronomía.. digo, fue lindo y todo pero me dejó con la sensación de que ésto se está volviendo rutinario... ¿Es así como pasa siempre?

15 Octubre

"Hay que agregar ahora los polvos de cuerno de unicornio"

"No me parece buena idea"

"Si agregamos siete centímetros sobre los desacuerdos con los duendes podríamos abarcar también ése punto y..."

"No... realmente no me parece buena idea"

"Si cambiamos la estrategia de los cazadores, entonces quedaría más espacio libre para que pueda visualizar mejor los ataques"

"No me parece que ésa sea una buena idea Srta. Weasley"

"Ok.. LO QUE A MÍ NO ME PARECE BUENA IDEA ES QUE NOS PONGAN A HACER TODO JUNTOS... ¡¿ES QUE NADIE COMPRENDE QUE TE ODIO?"

20 Octubre

He cruzado la línea, y lo lamento, pero no hay nada que vaya a hacer al respecto. Él también ha cruzado muchas líneas y no me ha dejado opciones. No soy mala con él... Él es malo conmigo... Siempre... Aunque nunca en público... pero ¿y qué?.. se lo merece... ¿no?

22 Octubre

Si antes obtenía monosílabos y frases cortantes ahora no obtengo más que un asentimiento o una negación. Casi siempre negación. Supongo que nunca va a volver a ser como era antes. Jamás lo admitiría en público, y de ahora en adelante este cuaderno no va a salir de mi baúl pero... una pequeña, casi insignificante parte de mi extraña a Scorpius Malfoy...

28 Octubre

Lo único que me detiene de encerrarme en mi cuarto a berrear como una chiquilla son los TIMOS. Es un constante bombardeo de trabajo. Mis neuronas están tan llenas de información que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo realmente de lo que hacen, puesto que la mayoría de mis conocimientos muggles han tenido que ser abandonados como archivo muerto en mi mente. Ya ni siquiera puedo abrir un libro por placer... Es una pesadilla.

1 Noviembre

Y la pesadilla continúa. Es como si mis peores sueños se unieran en uno solo. Me levanto y trabajo con Scorpius hasta la comida, donde me encuentro con Leo, Eli y Cass que no dejan de hablar de cosas sin importancia, y después escribo millones de cosas para llenar ensayos de decenas de pulgadas y todo para que al siguiente día sólo se acumulen más... ¿Cómo es que los demás no explotan?... Albus dice que estoy en modo negativo. Albus es tan feliz siempre... me provoca náuseas su actitud Hufflepuffiana.

5 Noviembre

Eli me ha estado preguntando qué sucede conmigo... y la verdad es que no lo sé. No sé porqué me importa que Malfoy tenga ésa acitud conmigo y no sé porqué no me emociona ni preocupa en absoluto mi relación con Leo y no sé porqué tengo que releer cada página de cada libro para entenderlo... En resúmen Eli me ha visto llorar. Le he dicho que si se lo contaba a alguien estaba muerta. Se ha reido.

7 Noviembre

Nuestro aniversario número ocho hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria si hubiera mantenido sus manos en el lugar correcto y su "paquete" lejos de mí.

Ha sido una experiencia terrible.

13 Noviembre

Le he contado a Albus y me ha jurado solemnemente que él y James irán a patear su fresco trasero, pero también ha dicho que lo compadece. "Después de todo llevan ocho meses y no te ha tocado ni un pelo"... He rodado los ojos y me he enojado con él. Los hombres no piensan en otra cosa.

17 Noviembre

Scorpius Malfoy lleva unos días de mejor humor, aunque todavía no me dirige la palabra la cantidad de asentimientos y medias sonrisas ha subido de cero a diez por día. Me he contenido todo el día de soltar risitas tontas.

22 Noviembre

Leo y yo seguimos juntos, básicamente porque no tenemos tiempo de terminar.

28 Noviembre

Hoy ha explotado un caldero en pociones. ¡Ha sido estupendo!. Hemos estado cambiando de color durante todo el día. Nadie ha podido concentrarse en estudiar porque cada cinco minutos te ponías todo rojo, o todo azul, o todo verde. ¡El mejor día del año! Lástima que Pomfrey decidió ser eficiente y nos dio a todos un antídoto antes de dormir.

1 Diciembre

Ya vienen las vacaciones de navidad y no podría estar más agradecida. La situación en el colegio es basura. Sólo espero que mamá no se la pase haciéndome estudiar... aunque sé que es mucho pedir.

9 Diciembre

Al menos papá se va a poner contento cuando su informante (Al que todos los días maldigo por esconderse tan bien) le diga que Leo y yo ya casi no estamos juntos... sería un detallazo que agregara el porqué... Ronald cambiaría de color tan rápido como si tuviera una poción _färben._

12 Diciembre

Para variar nos han dejado toneladas de tarea para las vacaciones. A éste paso voy a pasarme la cena de Navidad escribiendo ensayos.

15 Diciembre

La nueva novia de Albus (Lavender Thomas) le dice "Severusin". Su cara es un poema.

20 Diciembre

Albus y yo hemos quedado en ir a comprar los regalos a Hogsmade ésta última visita antes de vacaciones. Los primos se nos han pegado... y Leo también. Lo han invitado a pasar año nuevo a la casa y sorpresivamente Al ha estado de acuerdo. No me ha gustado mucho la sonrisita que ha puesto mi primo.

10 Enero

¡Oh bueno!... pudo ser peor. Me refiero a la cena de año nuevo. Albus ha invitado a Scorpius. Leo y Scorpius se estuvieron picando educadamente hasta que mi flamante novio explotó y le lanzó un hechizo por lo bajo. Pronto, todos estábamos hechizados y hechizando. Aparentemente nunca voy a tener unas vacaciones de navidad normales.

12 Enero

Como ningún profesor en Hogwarts tiene una vida, nos han puesto a resolver "mini TIMOS". Quiero decir... ¿¡EN SERIO? Mini TIMOS...

19 Enero

He sacado "A's" en todos mis mini TIMOS excepto en pociones. ("E"). Madre se ha puesto como loca. Me ha mandado otra carta kilométrica. Supongo que mis padres opinan que un año sin mandarme cartas que la lechuza a penas puede cargar no es respetable.

22 Enero

Las chicas han comenzado los preparativos para el "mes Scorpius". Para mí que éste año se están dejando llevar demasiado... el chico es mono y todo... pero **e**no **s**es p**m**ar**í**a tanto**o**.

24 Enero

No sé porqué he puesto eso. En fin, el comité de séptimo ha hecho otro banquete para parejitas el catorce de febrero. Leo me ha invitado (por supuesto) y le he dicho que sí. ¿Está mal desear que tu novio se atore en el pasadizo secreto debajo del sauce boxeador?

5 Febrero

Trabajar con Malfoy es un fastidio siempre... pero ahora más. Oficialmente ha comenzado el "Mes Scorpius Malfoy" y las chicas se suben sus faldas y se abren las blusas. ¡Es invierno!... Z.O.R.R.A.S

7 Febrero

Leo y yo hemos patinado en el lago por nuestro aniversario. Nos hemos caído un montón de veces y ha sido muy divertido. Tal vez es por esgtas cosas que no me decido a terminar con él. Es un lindo novio, es un buen amigo... pero me aburre.

14 Febrero

Hoy ha sido el día más desgraciado de mi vida.

20 Febrero

¿Por qué? Estoy hecha un lío. Alguien me ha mandado narcisos el catorce de febrero. Muchos narcisos. En todos los módulos. Por lechuza, por elfo doméstico... incluso vía Albus, Cas, Lily y James. Pesé que era Leo pero no ha sido él porque estaba esperando en la cena con un ramo de rosas. Hemos tenido una enorme pelea. Casi hemos terminado. _Casi_

25 Febrero

Me he dado cuenta hoy de que mi montaña de deberes es más grande que yo. He estado dictándole a mi pluma como posesa hasta que Scorpius Malfoy ha entrado a la sala común con una tipa estúpida riéndose hasta por los codos. Nos hemos mirado y cuando yo iba a abrir la boca para comentarle lo grotesco que era desapareció por la escalera de los dormitorios de chicos.

3 Marzo

Eli y Cas están emocionadísimas. Son como pequeñas en una heladería. En cuatro días cumplo un año con Leo. Estoy emocionada también... pero creo que Eli y Cas lo están más.

7 Marzo

Corrijo. HOY ha sido el día más desgraciado de mi vida: Leo preparó un salón inutilizado para que tuviéramos sexo. ¡TENGO QUINCE AÑOS! ¡ÉL TIENE QUINCE AÑOS! Le he gritado, me ha gritado, le he dicho que no por las buenas y casi ha intentado obligarme. Le he dicho que es un cerdo asqueroso y me ha dicho que soy una frígida... que todo este tiempo esperándome y para nada, que nadie me va a esperar por siempre... y que si sabía lo mejor para mí debía comenzar a quitarme la ropa. Lo he mandado al carajo y estoy segura que sigue arrepintiéndose, ese salpullido no va a desaparecer en meses.

9 Marzo

Leo ha amanecido en la enfermería, curiosamente su hermana también (Lily me ha dicho que fue obra suya porque descubrió que ella era la que le mandaba las cartitas a Ronald). Al, James, Fred, Hugo y los gemelos Scamander han ido a vengarse. Les he dicho que no está bien hacer eso, pero como lo he dicho con una sonrisa no se lo han tomado en serio. "Si te metes con un Weasley te metes con todos los Weasleys... y sus amigos" Me ha dicho James.

14 Marzo

He vuelto a sumergirme en los deberes como hace años. Es una buena terapia para superar las crisis amorosas (Según Eli y Lily). Pensé que no me iba a doler mucho cuando terminara con Leo, de hecho ya estaba pensando hacerlo... pero otra parte de mí me hacía sentir aceptada como chica en la sociedad... sé que es tonto, pero un novio puede subirte la autoestima muy rápido... y destruirla aún más rápido... Al opina que me dolió más la circunstancia en que terminamos que terminar en sí.. "Wow sherlock" le ha dicho Eli rodando los ojos. Era obvio para ella, pero a mí me ha abierto los ojos.

18 Marzo

Nos han hecho otra serie de "mini TIMOS" y ésta vez he sacado "S's".

21 Marzo

La novia de Albus cada vez me cae mejor... no sólo porque le grita "Severusin" por los pasillos... no... no es sólo por eso... ¡Oh! ¿A quién engaño? Me fascina que le diga "Severusin" y todos se volteen.

27 Marzo

Han adelantado las fechas del Quidditch. En palabras de McGonagall "para que se acabe rápido ésa tontería y todos vuelvan a clases para presentar sus TIMOS"

31 Marzo

Scorpius "Te mando una nota que dice: "Soy el capitán y estoy convocando a un entrenamiento ahora Weasley y si no te gusta puedes dejarle el puesto a un guardián competente." Porque no te lo puedo decir en tu cara" Malfoy ha convocado a entrenamientos todos los días desde el anuncio de McGonagall. Ese hombre no se preocupa por sus TIMOS (o por los de los demás)... lo odio.

5 Abril

La montaña de deberes de mi cuarto no se reduce... es como si alguien le hubiera hechado un _geminio _y cada que toco un pergamino éste se multiplica.

8 Abril

No sé cómo he podido entregar deberes y llegar a los entrenamientos pero ha valido la pena... Hemos ganado el partido. Lo mejor ha sido que la novia de Al, le ha hecho un cartel de "Yo corazón Severusin"

11 Abril

¡El próximo partido es en apenas dos semanas! Scorpius "Vamos a sacar ésto adelante aunque tengamos que entrenar en todas las comidas, desayunos y cenas" Malfoy está haciendo un buen trabajo... desearía que no lo hiciera y me dejara dormir.

15 Abril

He tenido que confiscar una serie de "estimulantes anti-sueño" de los hermanos Weasley para poder mantenerme despierta. Me siento algo mal de haberlo hecho pero... Scorpius me enterraría viva en el campo de Quidditch si no me presento a entrenar... y McGonagall me transformaría en algo peor que un sapo si no le entrego su ensayo... Lo que realmente debería ser ilegal son los TIMOS... supongo que por eso se llaman así.

20 Abril

He llegado cubierta de barro a la sala común y me he encontrado a Adele Nott... ha hecho un comentario sobre mi atuendo y lo mal que olía... realmente no lo registré, pero fue lindo poder descargar mi frustración con alguien. Adele Nott ahora está calva.

22 Abril

Hoy ha sido el segundo partido, y a pesar del agotamiento ¡Hemos ganado!... es curioso como no tienes fuerzas para estudiar o entrenar pero en las fiestas siempre te recargas. Ha de ser el alcohol.

24 Abril

Los mini TIMOS están en su punto más alto. Hay preguntas que ni siquiera tienen sentido, y sospecho que los profesores están aún más nerviosos que de costumbre. Me pregunto si les quitarán sus trabajos si todos sus alumnos reprueban... creo que no. Si no ¿Cómo explicas a Trelawney?

29 Abril

¡HAN CANCELADO LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH! ¡LA HAN CANCELADO! ¡LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH! ¿QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ÉSTO?... oh bueno. Más tiempo para estudiar. ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡ACABO DE PENSAR QUE ES BUENO QUE CANCELEN EL QUIDDITCH!... Hogwarts es mi perdición, lo juro... voy a terminar con un empleo mediocre en el ministerio.

7 Mayo

Un mes para los TIMOS...

10 Mayo

Estudiando... y estudiando... y estudiando... a penas si puedo escribir tres "estudiando" antes de que Eli me grite que debería estar ... estudiando... Estudiando... Estudiando... sí, ahí está el grito... Estudiando... Estudiando...

12 Mayo

Eli me ha quitado mi cuaderno de pensamientos. La he amenazado con decirle a Albus que le gusta. "Ya no me gusta tu primo, eso fue hace años" ha contestado. No le he creído naturalmente, sobretodo porque me ha devuelto el cuaderno en segundos.

15 Mayo

Han llegado los examinadores. No sé porqué tan temprano si los TIMOS no son hasta Junio... asumo que para meternos miedo.

17 Mayo

No hay nada peor que entregar todos los trabajos finales con tu peor enemigo y estar juntos mientras alaban el gran equipo que hacen. Lo único que quieres hacer es gritarle a Scorpius "Me encantó trabajar con mi compañera, cooperamos mucho y éste es el resultado... espero que sea satisfactorio" Hipócrita Malfoy que se meta el pergamino... por la boca para que se calle.

20 Mayo

Los examinadores son viejitos... muy viejitos... son las personas más viejitas que conozco. Y eso que el abuelo Arthur tiene muchos años.

Son raros porque se te quedan viendo horas. Como si de verdad su objetivo fuera darte miedo.

22 Mayo

Todos los alumnos de quinto y séptimo están hechos piltrafas... yo incluída. Nadie tiene tiempo de comer bien, de peinarse bien, de vestirse bien. Todos andamos por los pasillos como zombies. Repasando cosas y escribiendo ensayos y murmurando encantamientos. Es una atmósfera asquerosa... como si todos fuéramos Revenclaws.

27 Mayo

Leo me ha pedido perdón. Le he dicho que podemos ser amigos pero que preferiría que no fuéramos ni éso. Le he dicho que no lo quiero perdonar y que creo que es una vívora asquerosa como su hermana. Me ha gritado cosas feas y se ha ido. Hoy más que nunca, siento que la casa de Slytherin está contaminada con pseudo-serpientes.

1 Junio

TIMOS

4 Junio

TIMOS

7 Junio

TIMOS

15 Junio

TIMOS

17 Junio

¡SOY LIBRE! ¡SOY FUCKIN' LIBRE! Los TIMOS son lo peor que me ha pasado. Éste año ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado. Ojalá el próximo sea mejor.

22 Junio

Bajando del tren, lo primero que vi fue a los Malfoy. El señor Malfoy me dedicó un movimiento de cabeza, la señora Malfoy una sonrisa y la pequeña Antlia corrió con sus regordetas piernas hacia mí.

"Qué grande estás... ¿Ya cuántos años tienes?" Me enseñó su palma abierta. "¡Cinco! Ya eres toda una señorita" Le he dicho. Al bajar su hermano emitió un gritito y dio dos pasos hacia él, antes de fruncir el ceño y voltearse.

"¿Por... qué... ya no... quieres a... Cor?

"Es Cor el que no me quiere a mí" Sonreí y ella volvió a fruncir el ceño confundida.

"No... Cor dice que... te ... ama" Y ha soltado una risita.

"Lo que yo he dicho, es que amo el helado... mmm de hecho se me antoja uno..." He escuchado la voz de Scorpius detrás de mí.

"¡A mí... también!" Ha exclamado Antlia.

"¿porqué no convences a padre?" Antlia soltó otro gritito y corrió junto al señor Malfoy.

Scorpius me miró lo que se me hizo una eternidad y abrió la boca para dirigirse a mí en siglos: "Weasley" se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Casi grito de frustración.


	6. Chapter 6

1 Septiembre

Ha sido un verano... interesante. Scorpius ha venido a casa unas cuantas veces y no ha estado mal... nada mal. El problema ha sido hoy, que me ha visto y no me ha dirigido la palabra. Me pregunto qué sucederá en su pequeña cabecita.

4 Septiembre

En verano han llegado los resultados de los TIMOS, los he pasado todos y Ronald se ha puesto feliz. Supongo que Hermione esperaba que fuera igual de brillante que ella, pero cuando ha visto TRES espantosísimas y poco dignas "S's" ha hecho una cara tremenda. Estoy segura que no lo ha hecho a propósito... Pobrecilla, ahora ha de estar quebrándose la cabeza para escribirme una carta (kilométrica por supuesto) de cómo está orgullosa de mí y que no pretendía herir mis sentimientos. No lo ha hecho. He intentado explicárselo pero sigue sintiendo que es una mala madre. Me he aprovechado un poco, naturalmente, y me han comprado una escoba nueva, otra túnica de gala y nuevos guantes de guardián.

7 Septiembre

Es extraño cómo el mundo evoluciona. Los chicos coquetean con migo... COQUETEAN. Antes no lo habían hecho. ¿Por qué lo harán ahora? Lily dice que me he puesto "mona" en verano. ¿Es que antes no era mona? Le he preguntado.

"Tonta, pues sí, pero estabas con Leo y como da miedito, no se te acercaban"

Me he sentido bien conmigo misma. Me gusta que me coqueteen, para variar.

15 Septiembre

¡Pero bueno!. Ese hombre está fuera de sus casillas. ¿Quién le ha dicho que tiene derecho a golpear, hechizar, atosigar y espantar a alguien que resulta que SÍ quiere hablar conmigo?. Scorpius Malfoy tiene cereal pasado en el cerebro.

22 Septiembre

Me ha dicho que siente que estoy dándole celos a propósito.

"¿Eso significa que estás celoso?" le he preguntado.

"NO Weasley, no estoy celoso"

"Bien"

"Bien"

"BIEN"

"BIEN"

"BIEN" Ha gritado Albus lanzándole la Quaffle a Scorpius. Cuando éste se ha alejado volando Albus ha rodado los ojos y me ha dicho que deberíamos conseguirnos un cuarto y sacar de una vez por todas nuestra tensión sexual.

24 Septiembre

Slughorn se ha puesto terrible con Pociones de nivel "Éxtasis". ¡Son las pociones más complicadas del universo!. Tienen como cien ingredientes diferentes que tienes que cortar perfectamente y añadir uno por uno mientras remueves en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego del otro lado. No sería tan horrible si los calderos de los demás no explotaran a cada rato. Algunos efectos son divertidos. Pero otros, (como el de poción anti-quemaduras no terminado) son muy dolorosos. MUY dolorosos.

2 Octubre

Hoy nos hemos quedado en la sala común terminando un ensayo aburridísimo de Historia de la Magia nivel "Éxtasis". Envidio a Albus por no haberse metido a esa odiosa asignatura. Para mi infortunio, es básica para ser traductora de Runas. Uno pensaría que sólo necesitas Runas, para ser traductora de Runas. Pero parece que una traductora de Runas que lo único que hace es traducir Runas día y noche necesita tener como mínimo Tranformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa, Cuidado de Criaturas, Aritmancia, Historia, Astronomía y Runas. Al terminar el ensayo, Scorpius me ha llevado a comer algo a las cocinas. Ha estado encantador hoy... ¿Sospechoso? Ya lo creo. Al dejarme en mi cuarto, ha querido besarme y me he alejado... ¡Bien por mí!... ¿no?...

5 Octubre

No tiene derecho a enojarse si no quiero besarlo. Él puede salir y besar y toquetear a todas las chicas que quiera... MENOS A Mí... No soy su juguete, ¿cuando se queda sin alguien viene corriendo a darme besitos?... NO LO CREO... Y encima, se enoja y ahuyenta a mis pretendientes... Estúpido Scorpius Malfoy.

10 Octubre

Hace días estaba enojado, y haciéndose el digno, y ahora intenta robarme besos en cada esquina. Es bipolar. Tiene un problema. Tiene MUCHOS problemas.

15 Octubre

Un chico de séptimo de Griffindor me ha invitado al baile de Halloween que van a organizar. le he dicho que estaría encantada. Bueno, casi se lo he gritado. Pero no tiene NADA que ver con que Scorpius Malfoy estuviera ahí.

Después me he enterado que ha invitado a Griselda Boot... Griselda Boot es bellísima, es rubia, tiene los ojos hermosamente violetas, creo que es parte veela. He suspirado y contenido las lágrimas.

"Se parece a su madre" Ha dicho Albus con disgusto.

"Su madre es hermosa" Le he dicho

"Sí, pero es extraño que Scor salga con alguien tan parecida a su madre. Da miedo."

20 Octubre

Eli, Cas y yo hemos ido a comprar vestidos para el baile de Halloween. Cas está emocionadísima porque su hermano (que sale éste año) le ha comentado que el comité está preparando bailes a diestra y siniestra. He rodado los ojos en mi mente. ¡Bailes! Siempre pasa algo en los bailes, bueno o malo pero SIEMPRE pasa.

22 Octubre

Cuidado de Criaturas es increíble. Siempre me ha gustado. Y éste año estamos viendo bestias peligrosísimas. Me gusta ese sentido del peligro... tal vez es por eso que me gusta Scor... ¡NO acabo de escribir eso!... mi vuelapluma se ha vuelto loca... y ahora no borra cosas.

28 Octubre

Me he comprado otra pluma, así que ya puedo escribir. Lo que iba a decir el otro día, es que como estamos viendo criaturas peligrosas Hagrid ha planeado un viaje de campo a... tambores por favor... ¡Rumania!... cortesía del tío Charlie. Yo intuyo que Hagrid sólo quiere visitar a Norberta, un ridgeback noruego que consiguió cuando papá iba en primer año.

31 Octubre.

¡El baile ha estado fenomenal! Cedric Finch-Fletcher y yo hemos bailado como locos durante horas, y horas y horas. Ya no podía sentir mis pies. Hemos hablado de nada. Cedric es un gran conversador. Puede decirte trivialidad tras trivialidad y hacerte reír por más desintelecutal que sea. Me encantan los chicos que pueden ser dulces, graciosos, educados y jodidamente sexys. Al final, me ha llevado a las mazmorras casi al amanecer y me ha dado un dulce beso en la comisura de la boca. Casi me he derretido en sus brazos.

1 Noviembre

La profesora McGonagall no tiene vergüenza. ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Que tenemos que trabajar MÁS duro!... ¿Porqué no todos pueden ser como Flitwick que pasa a Albus sólo porque tiene esa estúpida revista informativa?

5 Noviembre

¡Oh sagrada biblioteca que me has hecho sentir tan miserable tantas veces... por favor enciérrame con Cedric por toda la eternidad! Incluso lo he susurrado con mi varita en la mano confiando en que se transformara en una especie de hechizo. Pero sólo ha invocado a Scorpius Malfoy. Cedric lo ha mirado feo y se ha ido. ¡Valiente hombre que pelea por su chica!...

7 Noviembre

Los hechizos no verbales son otra enorme piedra en mi camino. ¡Los odio!. Hay que concentrarse TANTO. Aunque estoy orgullosa de mí porque he logrado que la pluma verde que intentaba volver roja cambiara de color a un naranja amarilloso apagado. ¿Quién es la REINA de Slyherin?

13 Noviembre

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch han empezado pronto. Porque Scorpius Malfoy es un dictador. Y porque Al, Eli, Florean, Jared y yo nevesitamos un golpeador. Scorpius Malfoy no necesita un golpeador. Él podría sólo. Maldito violento. Creo que lo único que lo ha detenido de golpear a Ced, es que es más alto que él.

17 Noviembre

"¿Realmente no quieres estar conmigo verdad Weasley?"

"¿Qué?"

"No quieres estar conmigo"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Solo contesta"

"Si contesto que sí, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Besarme y luego no hablarme por meses y luego besarme otra vez... seguro... porque eso es lo que Scorpius Malfoy hace"

"No sé qué hacer contigo Weasley. A veces siento que te gusto, y después me rechazas y vas a bailes con desconocidos y se agarran de la mano y se hacen cariñitos y es Horace otra vez, y es Leonardo otra vez..."

"Pídemelo... ahora..."

"¿Segura? No quiero terminar contigo Weasley... por eso no quiero tener nada formal contigo hasta que estés segura, hasta que hayas experimentado...porque después de mí no hay nadie más Weasley... te lo aseguro."

He rodado los ojos y me he reído. Lo he mirado a los ojos y le he dado un largo beso.

"Tú quieres experimentar... te he visto experimentando... ¿no eres tú el que está huyendo?"

"¿Experimentando? He tenido dos novias en toda mi carrera de casanova."

"¡Eso sólo lo empeora! Has tenido dos novias... y las demás ¿qué eran entonces?"

"¿Cuáles demás? ¡Tú sólo has asumido que hay otras chicas!"

"LLEVASTE A UNA A TU CUARTO"

"¡ES MI PRIMA! ¡LA HIJA DE LA HERMANA DE MI MAMÁ!"

Me he ido a mi cuarto. TONTA TONTA TONTA DE MÍ

22 Noviembre

Ahora, cada vez que me ve se burla de mí. Pone esa estúpida sonrisa de quien sabe que no es su culpa. ¡LO ODIO!

28 Noviembre

Nos han sacado de Defensa. Nos han botado más bien.

"Ya no puedo soportar que estén poniéndose más atención entre ustedes que a mi clase. Cuando hayan resuelto lo que sea que sea ésto que tienen y puedan concentrarse regresan y estudian que es lo que se hace en el colegio. ¿Está claro?"

He salido caminando rápido antes de que pudiera burlarse de mí... más.

30 Noviembre

Vamos a ir a Francia de vacaciones. A ver a Tía Fleur y tío Bill. Me alejaré de Scorpius y veremos cómo nuestras mentes reaccionan después. Tal vez haya esperanza para nosotros. Es decir... me quiere ¿no?...

1 Diciembre

Le he dicho a Al que papá quiere ir a Francia de vacaciones. Ha dicho que Tía Ginny quiere ir a Lisboa. Así que será una navidad extraña, sin Albus. Nunca he pasado una navidad sin Al. Casi he llorado.

9 Diciembre

Cedric me ha propuesto ir a Hogsmade. Le he dicho que lo pensaría. Si voy con él, sería como dejar a Scorpius. "Experimentar" como él dice. pero qué tal que no se le da la gana esperarme. Cedric es hermoso, y no creo durar poco con él. Scorpius seguro se va a cansar de verme por ahí con mi novio. Por otro lado ¿Qué tal que lo mío con Scorpius resulta ser... no tan emocionante como la conquista... como ésto raro que tenemos.?...

12 Diciembre

Las vacaciones de Navidad no van a suponer alivio alguno a mis dilemas. Mamá, Papá, Hugo, Tía Fleur, Tío Bill, Victoire, Dominique... no es como suele ser... la casa de los abuelos llena de Weasleys y todos hablando al mismo tiempo... Así costaba trabajo pensar en cosas no familiares... No me gustan las navidades en que todos se separan.

15 Diciembre

Scorpius y yo hemos hablado de todo un poco. Le he dicho que no me gusta que se ponga violento ni que mire feo a la gente que habla conmigo.

"Es sólo porque aún no eres mía Weasley... cuando lo seas, creéme que no me voy a poner celoso. Ninguna chica en sus sano juicio me engañaría a MÍ"

He rodado los ojos.

20 Diciembre

He salido de Hogwarts hoy. Al y yo hemos estado todo el camino juntos hablando de los regalos y la comida, y luego nos dimos cuenta que no la pasaremos juntos. E melodramático tal vez. Pero en serio personas... ¡ES NAVIDAD! Y sin los primos (TODOS) los primos, no es lo mismo para nada.

10 Enero

Navidad ha sido lo que esperaba. Una bazofia. Pero año nuevo no ha estado tan mal. Hemos regresado todos de Francia, con todo y los padres de Tía Fleur y ha sido como los años anteriores, ruidoso, explosivo, cálido... Me he sentido en casa.

12 Enero

"¿Entonces?"

"Cedric... yo... no sé"

"¿Hay alguien más?"

"Si, pero... no sé"

"Ve. Yo salgo éste año. De todas formas si seguimos con ésto va a ser cosa de meses, y Rose, me importas lo suficiente como para no hacerte eso."

Yo sé que me estaba convenciendo de ir con Scorpius... pero sonaba tan lindo. Tan... entendido. Y ¿Qué son unos pocos meses más? ¿No?... ¿NO?

19 Enero

He salido con Cedric a Hogsmade. Ha sido divertido, romántico, hermoso. Y entonces mi mente me saboteó... "no es Scorpius, no besa como Scorpius, no hace esa cosa rara con su boca como Scorpius, no te mira extrañamente como Scorpius, no se rie como Scorpius". Estoy OBSESIONADA. Ahí fue cuando supe que no puedo estar haciendo ésto. QUIERO estar con Scorpius Malfoy... Ufff... un peso menos de encima...

22 Enero

Scorpius se ha hecho el interesante. Pero al final, me ha pedido que nos veamos en el sauce boxeador a las siete. ¿El sauce boxeador?

"Hay días muy frios, en los que el sauce se queda quieto, muy muy quieto, y entonces, todos los bowtruckles que viven ahí hacen... fiesta"

Me he reído mucho. Scorpius me estaba llevando a una fiesta de Bowtruckles. Con mantas y todo. Hemos visto un montón de pequeñas ramitas moviéndose, no suena tan especial como se ve, ha sido muy bonito. Lo interesante vino al rededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Scorpius me despertó.

"¡Weasley, toma éso y ayúdame a atraparlos!." Ha gritado

Al principio no he sabido el qué. Hasta que dentro de mi canasta, cayó un bowtruckle noqueado. ¡Merlín! El árbol había despertado y estaba tumbando a todos los pobrecitos bowtruckles.

"Mi madre es Veterinaria, y McGonagall le manda cientos de éstos todos los años en ésta temporada. La gente no suele apreciar lo que hacen, pero son excelentes polinizadores, y limpian el aire, y acaban con muchas plagas, además son los únicos predadores de los Lethifold... ¿A que no sabías eso?"

"Pero en Criaturas Mágicas y..."

"Ése libro está bien hecho, pero es del siglo pasado. ¿Sabes por qué no quise tomar cuidado de criaturas? porque en casa siempre tengo esa materia. Mamá está loca por los animales... Ha convertido la casa de campo de papá en una reserva."

"Esto es asombrosamente dulce de tu parte."

"Lo sé... así soy"

"¿Por qué lo arruinas?"

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"Si"

Y nos hemos besado. Como nunca. Ha sido extremadamente lento, sólo jugando. No como antes, directo al beso... ahora fue... romántico, amoroso, ha sido todo lo que soñé... Scorpius es todo lo que soñé... ¡MERLÍN! Un día de novios y ya me estoy perdiendo en los mares de la cursilería... ¡PERDIENDO EL NLOS MARES?... Tengo un problema.

24 Enero

"Buenas noticias Weasley, Madre dice que todos los Bowtruckles van a estar bien."

Le he sonreído. Ha sido un día excelente. Me he sentido excelente. Es como si todo el mundo estuviera girando de diferente manera ahora... Incluso McGonagall no nos ha dejado tarea... Amo cuando el universo se alinea a tu favor. Scorpius es mi paraíso... ¡MERLÍN TENGO QUE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR ESAS COSAS!

5 Febrero

Las chicas han empezado los preparativos para el mes Scorpius... y nunca he estado más celosa. ¡ESTAS TIPAS NO TIENEN NI UN ÁPICE DE DIGNIDAD! ¡NI PORQUE SABEN QUE TIENE NOVIA! ¡NADIE ME BARRE DE ESA MANERA! ... Odio los celos... nunca había sentido celos así en mi vida... lo más parecido es cuando nació Hugo. Estoy histérica... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado tener un novio perfecto?

7 Febrero

No entiendo cómo las otras dos novias de Scorpius han podido con ésto. A lo mejor no han podido y es por eso que han terminado. Soy un desastre...

14 Febrero

Scorpius es muy raro con sus citas. Hoy, me ha llevado al baile, y a media noche me ha sacado y me ha dado unas plantas locas y me ha empujado al agua y me ha organizado una cena en el fondo del lago y hemos ingerido comida estilo sirenio y ha sido el día más perfecto de mi vida...

De regalo de cumpleaños le regalado un hermoso cinturón y un póster de su cantante favorito.

20 Febrero

Tengo una gripe espantosa. ¿Quién diría que mojarse a media noche en febrero haría daño?... Estoy en cama muriendo.

22 Febrero

"Feliz Aniversario Osita" Se ha mofado Scorpius cuando le he abierto la puerta del cuarto envuelta en cobijas.

"Cállate Scorpius"

"Oh.. Cállate Scorpius... pobre de mbi estoy enmbfernmba" Me ha remedado.

"Bésame"

"No que asco.. tienes mocos por todos lados"

Se ha reido y lo he mirado feo. Nos hemos quedado despiertos hasta tarde viendo un maratón de películas de ciencia ficción. Ha sido un gran aniversario... de un mes... TENGO QUE CALMARME.

25 Febrero

Scorpius es un lindo. Me a traido caldo, tras caldo, tras caldo.

"Te vas a contagiar"

"Eso espero, así tal vez Slughorn deje de preguntarme por ti... Creo que te quiere más que yo."

Le he hecho un puchero... ¡UN PUCHERO! Nunca ... NUNCA hago pucheros... Es la gripe que me vuelve cursi... más cursi.

3 Marzo

Se me ha quitado la gripe. La sra. Pomfrey me ha dado pociones anti-resfriado. Uno pensaría que los magos pueden quitar las enfermedades... "normales" más rápido que las mágicas... pero no. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por una aspirina o un antigripal común! Estoy segura que me hubiera quitado el catarro en días... no en SEMANAS. Magos tontos.

7 Marzo

"Estoy feliz de que se haya terminado febrero"

"¿por qué?"

"Por que todas las chicas se ponen como locas por un tipo... un tal Scorpius Malfoy"

"Weasley... Estás... ¿Celosa?"

"Noooooo"

"¡Merlín! ¡Lo estás! ¡Qué genial!"

"¿GENIAL?"

"Oye, no me malentiendas, es que al fin puedes ponerte en mi lugar... ¿Sabes cómo fue verte todos los días con esa cosa peluda que llamabas novio?"

"Pero... No es lo mismo"

"Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas sin razón"

"Awww... Scor..."

Beso

"Somos tan cursis"

Beso

"Lo sé..."

Beso

"Escupe o algo y acaba con la magia"

9 Marzo

Albus y Eli han querido saber TODOS los detalles de mi relación con Scorpius. Con Eli es divertido... pero con Albus es raro.

14 Marzo

Eli me ha confesado que Cas tiene un nuevo novio. La forma en que lo ha hecho me ha parecido sospechosa.

"No te vayas a friquear o algo así."

"¿por qué me friquearía?"

"Porque... osea, yo sé que está mal y eso... pero ya sabes que Cas está enamorada del amor y Leo es encantador cuando quiere..."

"¿Cas anda con Leo?"

He sonreído... son tan... el uno para el otro. Y estoy segura que Cas no va a tener el mismo problema que yo cuando de "ir a la casa de los gritos" se trate.

18 Marzo

La copa de Quidditch se acerca. Y Scorpius quiere estar conmigo... pero su amor verdadero es el Quidditch. Y lo entiendo. Yo también quiero APLASTAR a Griffindor.

22 Marzo

Scorpius y yo hemos ido a explorar el castillo. Es increíble cuántas cosas nuevas puedes aprender si te tomas el sábado para hablar con los retratos y las gárgolas. Hemos encontrado un montón de pasajes y tapices y aulas increíbles, como ésta en la que todo siempre está girando, como en una escena de magia muggle y todos los objetos se mueven... el retrato que está ahí dice que fue Flitcwick en sus tiempos de estudiante quien dejó ese salón así. Ha sido el mejor aniversario del mundo.

31 Marzo

Este año no se me ha hecho tan pesado... y NO tiene nada que ver con Scorpius tanto como parece. Lo que pasa es que el año pasado fue tan odioso y tan cargado de deberes que a comparación éste año es la gloria. (Excepto por la constante explosión de calderos en pociones)

5 Abril

¿Qué tal? Primer partido de la temporada. Hemos APLASTADO a Revenclaw 370-110. Scorpius y yo hemos bailado toda la noche y nos hemos besado toda la madrugada. Me he terminado sintiendo incómoda en la mañana. Son estos miedos leoninos (por Leo no por los griffs)... pero Scorpius no ha hecho comentario alguno. Me ha abrazado mas y ha rodado para dormirse de nuevo. Me pregunto qué pensaría papá si nos viera durmiendo juntos, sudados, llenos de lodo... He soñado con Ronald persiguiendo a Scorpius en una escoba mientras le lanzaba quaffles y yo trataba de pararlas.

8 Abril

Veo a los pobres chicos de quinto teniendo ataques de ansiedad y me siento tan contenta de poder acurrucarme junto a Scorpius y planear tácticas para el próximo partido... hasta el próximo año... no quiero ni pensar en los ÉXTASIS.

11 Abril

Cedric se ha encontrado conmigo en la biblioteca y ha sido extraño, por unos instantes me he sentido mal por él. Cuando Eli ha llegado me he preguntado... ¿Por qué no? y los he presentado. Se han llevado de maravilla... Ojalá se junten.

15 Abril

Albus se ha enojado. No se porqué pero ha llegado a la sala común hecho un basilisco. Me recordó un poco a Scorpius el año pasado. ¿Será por una chica? Espero que no... por alguna razón inexplicable, Albus sólo se mete con chicas tontas que no valen mucho la pena.

20 Abril

"Me ha entrado curiosidad"

"Uh-oh"

"¿Quién fue tu otra novia?"

"Weasley en serio?"

"¿Qué? Quiero saber"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú conoces a todos mis novios... es justo que yo sepa quién era"

"Todas las chicas están locas... ¿Por qué les gusta saber este tipo de cosas?"

"Para decirle a Eli y a Cas y comérnosla entre las tres...". Se ha reído y me ha respondido

"Se llama Isadora Rookwood, sólo intenta no hablar muy mal de ella... me cae bien" Lo he mirado feo.

22 Abril

"¿Sábes qué te voy a regalar hoy?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que tu corazón más anhela"

Me he quedado de una pieza... no tenía idea de lo que planeaba Scorpius. Cuando me puso una venda en los ojos mis alertas comenzaron a zumbarme en la cabeza... así había empezado todo con Leo... cuando oí una puerta abrirse y nosotros deteniéndonos he comenzado a llorar, pero lo único que he visto ha sido mi reflejo en un espejo enorme con un grabado extraño.

Poco a poco mi reflejo cambió y me vi junto a Scorpius, en una casa hermosa, con tres hijos bellísimos, rodeados de toda la familia, con la horrorosa Celestina Warbeck de fondo y los pasteles de la abuela Molly y el gnomo encantado en el árbol de navidad. He llorado más fuerte. Eso era con lo único que soñaba. Una hermosa familia feliz y unida. ¿No demuestra éso lo condenadamente CURSI que me estoy volviendo?

"Gracias Scor"

"Te... quiero... mucho... más que mucho... te... quiero muchísimo."

Scorpius se ha trabado, pero no me ha importado. Ha sido el mejor regalo de aniversario del mundo.

24 Abril

Hemos vuelto a la rutina poco a poco. pero es una rutina bella y placentera. Una rutina que no me importaría seguir el resto de mis días. Quitando los deberes por supuesto.

29 Abril

¡CEDRIC Y ELI HAN COMENZADO A SALIR! Es lo más increíble de mundo. Los amo a los dos.

7 Mayo

Hoy ha sido el segundo partido de Quidditch. le hemos ganado a Hufflepuff. Otra vez estamos en esta posición... a un partido de la victoria... y los seis años que llevo aquí, nos lo han arrebatado de las manos. Esta vez va a ser diferente. Voy a terminar este año como se merece. ¡VAMOS A GANAR ESA FUCKIN' COPA!

10 Mayo

El profesor Slughorn nos ha vuelto a preguntar sobre nuestras carreras. Le he dicho que sigo queriendo ser Runista o como sea, y me ha preguntado que entonces porqué me he metido a Pociones si no se requiere.

"Es mi gusto culposo... además son muy útiles... amo Pociones"

"Amo que ames pociones"

Hemos seguido toda la hora hablando de confites de piña y de sueños de éxito. Slughorn es tan... abuelito... tiernito... dan ganas de abrazarlo.

12 Mayo

Es horrible. Me siento mal. Me siento enferma y bipolar. Scorpius y yo estamos tan felices... nos sentimos tan perfectos. Quiero pedirle que nunca me deje. ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡AMO A ESTE TIPO!... Ya está... Lo amo... ¿Cómo puede ser? Hemos estado juntos tres meses y ya lo amo... ¡Por favor! ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

15 Mayo

¡Me había olvidado por completo del viaje de campo de Hagrid! ¡Vamos a irnos dos semanas a Rumania! ¡SIN Scorpius! ¡Y ME VOY MAÑANA!

17 Mayo

Los trasladores a largas distancias son horribles. Te quedas en cama todo el día porque no puedes caminar bien. Toda la clase ha estado vomitando. Cuando pasan estas cosas me pregunto ¿Qué tienen de malos los aviones?

20 Mayo

Estuvimos a punto de sufrir una quemadura de tercer grado. Todo porque Albus decide soltarme la sopa.

"Me gusta Elizabeth"

"Aaaaallllbuuuusss" me he quejado "¿Por qué son así? Cuando alguien te gusta no esperes a que ande con alguien más para decirle"

"¡Yo iba a hacer mi movimiento el año pasado! Estábamos en la biblioteca, estudiando porque tú y Scorpius estaban demasiado enfadados para estudiar con nosotros, cuando me sale con 'antes me gustabas ¿sabes?' ... Antes me gustabas implica que ya no... y ahora anda con esa bolsa de basura Griffindoriana"

"No puedes decirle nada. ¡Arruinarías lo que tiene con Cedric!"

"Vale..." Ha aceptado con reticencia "Por cierto... tu falda está en llamas"

"¡Oh estúpidos bebés dragón!"

22 Mayo

La cabeza de Scorpius ha aparecido en la chimenea de la tienda. Casi me he lanzado a las llamas.

"Te extraño"

"Yo también"

"Debiste tomar Cuidado de Criaturas"

"No debiste tomar Cuidado de Criaturas"

"Scoooooor"

"Weeeeasley"

"Quiero besarte"

"Yo también"

"¡ARGH!... ¡Cállense! Sólo hacen que mis quemaduras duelan más" Hemos escuchado la voz de Albus.

"¿Qué con Al?"

"Le gusta Eli"

"Ah... ¿Ya lo admitió?"

"Mhjm"

"Será mejor que nos durmamos."

"Bueno... Apaga la chimenea"

"Noo... apágala tú"

"Nooo apágala tú"

"Noooooo apágala tú"

"_Aguamenti..._LISTO... ¿Era tan difícil?" Ha preguntado Albus. Lo he mojado también... hemos terminado empapados y molestando a los demás. Ha sido una buena noche. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto con Albus... es más mi hermano que Hugo. Aunque amo a Hugo.

27 Mayo

En tres días regresamos a Hogwarts. Estoy extrañando demasiado a Scorpius. pero estoy orgullosa de mí por poder disfrutar de ésta experiencia. Ahora entiendo un poco a Hagrid y su obsesión con los dragones. Son los animales más fascinantes que he visto en mi vida. Nunca, nunca los voy a olvidar.

Son éstas veces en las que agradezco a Merlín por tener magia. No imagino todo lo que se pierden los muggles.

1 Junio

He regresado, y he regresado al último entrenamiento antes del partido. Scorpius está muy nervioso. Pero el equipo se ve bien. El equipo es fuerte. Y es el último año de James en Hogwarts y también está hecho un giñapo. Así que estamos parejos... El partido del año.. Griffindor vs Slytherin...

4 Junio

¡HEMOS... G...A...N...A...D...O... !

5 Junio

Tengo una resaca asquerosa. Es la primera vez que me emborracho tanto en mi vida. Cuando desperté todo el mundo estaba tirado en donde cayó, había vómito, licor, fluidos extraños... No es el tipo de fiestas a las que voy regularmente pero... ¿¡Y QUÉ? GANAMOS!

15 Junio

Tengo flashes de ayer. Flashes preocupantes.

"Te amo"

O no tan preocupantes... ¿Lo aluciné? o ¿Scorpius Malfoy me ha dicho que me ama?

17 Junio

"Quiero hablar de la otra noche"

"¿La fiesta?"

"Mhjm"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estabas muy borracho... y dijiste algunas cosas"

"Tú estabas muy borracha... y todo lo que dije, estuvo bien dicho."

"Pero... Es muy pronto"

"Me gustas desde segundo año... Te quiero mucho desde cuarto... me fascinas hasta la locura desde el año pasado... y ahora... TE AMO"

"¡Oh Scor! Yo también te amo"

22 Junio

"¿Qué planeas entonces para las vacaciones Weasley?"

"No lo sé… ¿quieres venir a casa un rato?... para presentarte con Ron y eso…"

"No quiero, pero es lo que debe hacerse"

"¿Cor?"

"¿Mh?"

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme Weasley?"

"Cuando te cambies el apellido… a menos que seas de esas chicas liberales que quieren conservar su apellido después de casarse. Espero que no porque a madre le daría un ataque cuando en las fiestas nos presenten como "El señor Malfoy y la Sra. Weasley" En vez de "El Sr. Malfoy y La Sra. Malfoy""

Me he quedado callada. Definitivamente no va a ser un buen verano para Ronald.


	7. Chapter 7

**He decidido dividir el final en dos... Ya ven que está de moda :). Básicamente porque casi todos los caps son de éste largo... y no quería explayarme mucho... y también porque lo que llevaba escrito después... Fanfiction no lo guardó y me ha bajado el ánimo. **

**Anyway... disfuten y dejen reviews :D**

* * *

><p>1 Septiembre<p>

Ha salido... bien... creo.

Está bien. Ha salido horrible. Ronald ha gritado todas las vacaciones sin parar, como si fuera el retrato loco de la casa de tío Harry. "ESE ENGENDRO" "ASQUEROSO GUSANO" "¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENGATUSAR A MI HIJA?" "¡VOY A MATAR A MALFOY Y TODA SU DESCENDENCIA!"

Hermione me ha mirado con desaprobación y Hugo le ha saltado a la yugular a Scorpius. Lo peor ha sido el abuelo. Ha mirado a Scorpius, me ha mirado a mí y casi se ha desmayado. Se ha puesto todo blanco y por cinco aterradores minutos he pensado que se iba a morir. Al final sólo dijo una palabra: "Malfoy". Y se excusó a sus habitaciones. Me he sentido fatal. No esperaba que de verdad el abuelo odiara tanto a los Malfoys. Scorpius también se ha sentido mal e incómodo. Lo he notado. A penas terminar la cena ha salido corriendo antes de que papá le pidiera "amablemente" que se fuera. No está de más decir que papá me ha desheredado. En serio lo ha hecho. Todo ha quedado a nombre de Hugo. Eso no ha estado tan mal. De hecho ha sido gracioso porque ha pensado que me preocuparía. No lo he hecho. Tengo estudios, soy hija "no reconocida" de Héroes de guerra, Premio Anual, La primera de la clase. No hay forma de no obtener trabajo. ¡Pobre Ronald!. De todas formas éste verano he alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Al y yo estamos buscando deparamentos.

4 Septiembre

Madre me ha enviado una carta para asegurarse de que estoy bien, y para pedirme que no me salga de la casa. Que hará entrar en razón a papá y no sé que más. Y no lo dudo. Mamá es excelente manejando a papá. El punto es que mi orgullo está herido. Y aunque no se lo he hecho saber, le he dejado claro que aunque Ronald va a seguir siendo mi padre por siempre (Quiera o no) ya no soy su nenita y tengo una vida. Mamá no ha respondido. Creo que la he hecho llorar.

7 Septiembre

Scorpius me ha pedido que en año nuevo le digamos a sus padres de lo nuestro. Dice que ya les ha dicho que tiene novia y que no les va a gustar mucho. Me he reido un poco. Ningún padre quiere que su hijo le asegure que su novio/a "no le va a gustar mucho".

15 Septiembre

"Éste año es todo sobre sus promedios, sus aspiraciones y sus ÉXTASIS"

Todos hemos suspirado. Estúpidos ÉXTASIS. Si los TIMOS fueron malos... no me imagino éstos.

22 Septiembre

"Weasley Weasley Weasley... ¿Quién diría que eres tan cobarde?"

"No es eso MALFOY... es que no estoy acostumbrada a pasar mis aniversarios saltando de un puente. "

"¡Oh vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que prefieres pasarlo en una aburrida cena romántica o viendo una película rosada?"

"Película ROSA Scorpius... "

"Lo que sea... porque si no quieres saltar podemos ir a la torre de astronomía y tener una "noche mágica" llena de veladoras y comida dulce"

Le he mirado feo.

"Ni me lo recuerdes... Pero.. ¿estás seguro de que no voy a morir?"

"Weasley... Si tú mueres yo me muero contigo... " Nos hemos besado. "Y notarás que me amo demasiado como para dejarme morir así que estás en zona segura."

Le he sacado la lengua. Amo cuando Scorpius aligera la cursilería.

Al final, el salto en bungie no ha estado tan mal. No es que me muera por hacerlo de nuevo, pero ha sido una buena experiencia.

Scorpius me ha regalado un collar hermoso.

"No te he comprado nada" Le he confesado apenada

"Ésto no es por nuestro aniversario, ya sabes que no entiendo eso de los regalos en aniversarios... ésto es porque lo ví y pensé en ti."

Nos hemos vuelto a besar, casi me he perdido en sus labios... _casi_

_"_Ahora te toca a ti Scor"

Ha hecho una mueca. "Esperaba que lo olvidaras".

24 Septiembre

Hoy han venido algunas universidades a ofrecer becas y planes. Mi teoría de que culaquier escuela superior me querría se ha confirmado.

"He estado pensando en ir a la universidad de Noruega, que tiene uno de los mejores programas de Runas... o si no a Sudáfrica, ya sabes, después de todo ahí nacieron las Runas antiguas."

" ¿Noruega? ¿Sudáfrica?... Weasley... ¿En serio? "

" Si... mira... por ejemplo éste folleto.." He seguido hablando toda la mañana de las posibilidades de estudio. Pero Scorpius ha parecido no escucharme. Me he enojado con él.

2 Octubre

Eli me ha dicho que Scorpius probablemente estaba pensando en cómo podría funcionar lo nuestro si yo estaba en Noruega o Sudáfrica. La verdad es que no me había puesto a pensar en ello. Siempre había dado por hecho que estudiaría fuera y que viajaría por el mundo... y que después tendría hijitos rubios en una casa en Londres... pero ahora... no sé si pueda tener ambos."

5 Octubre

No he hablado con Scorpius del futuro. Simplemente he decidido lidiar con ello después. No quiero arruinar nuestro momento.

10 Octubre

Mamá y Papá han discutido vía flu conmigo.

"Ronald, ya déjala, Rose sabe que sus estudios están primero que cualquier muchacho. Rose es inteligente."

"Rose es una adolescente, Rose tiene diecisiete años, Rose no piensa con la cabeza, y Rose está encerrada en un castillo con ése gusano sin nadie que la vigile."

He intentado protestar pero no me han dejado. Me he sentido algo mal... porque estaba traicionando la confianza de mamá. Para ser sincera, incluso me había saltado un par de clases para salir con Scorpius. Pero no sentía que éso estuviera afectando mis calificaciones. Mis estudios sí estaban primero... ¿cierto?... Estaba pensando con la cabeza al querer estudiar algo que me dejara en Londres ¿Cierto?... En cuanto a estar encerrada con el "gusano" sin nadie que me vigile... lo estaba manejando con mucha madurez... es decir... sí me encerraba con Scorpius en aulas vacías, pero nunca habíamos... osea... no era como si él y yo pensáramos en... O sí lo pensábamos pero no lo íbamos a hacer pronto... porque mis estudios... ¡Oh por dios...!

15 Octubre

"Me estoy diluyendo Al"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo amo demasiado..."

Albus ha rodado los ojos. El asunto del amor entre Scorpius y yo... o del amor en general siempre pone a Al de mal humor últimamente. Pero en serio debía platicarlo con alguien. Y Eli ya tenía problemas con su relación a distancia con Cedric como para agregarle los míos.

"En serio Al... siento como si ahora mi vida girara en torno a él... estoy abandonando mi personalidad."

"Vamos Rose eso no es cierto. Sigues siendo manipuladora, y graciosa, y come libros, y defensora de causas perdidas, sigues odiando a Adele Nott, sigues envidiando el cabello de Vic, sigues rodando los ojos cuando James hace algo... Sigues siendo tú. Lo que creo que le pasa a tu personalidad, es que está dejando un espacio para Scor... No puedes esperar que no influya un poquitín en ti."

"Pero.. Al estoy dejando todo de lado por él."

"¿como qué?"

"Como mi sueño de ser Runista"

"No es tu sueño ser Runista, es la carrera que menos exige de tí y más te aporta... Eso dijiste tú..."

"Pero... Al... te voy a confesar algo pero tienes que prometerme... no, tienes que jurarme por Merlín que vas a ser súper imparcial y discreto "

"Mhjm"

"No Mhjm... Si Rose te lo juro"

"Si Rose... te lo juro.."

"Siento que... quiero... ya sabes... tener... sexoconscorpius"

"¿¡QUE? ¿!TE HA PUESTO UNA MANO ENCIMA! ¡AHORA MISMO ÉSE ESTÚPIDO DE MALFOY ME VA A OÍR!"

20 Octubre

"¿Qué le has dicho a Al?"

"¿De qué?"

"Weasleey..."

"Nadaaa... "

"¿Entonces ha venido a reclamarme que me propaso contigo nada más porque de pronto se le ocurrió?"

"A lo mejor... nos ha visto en algún lado"

"¿En las aulas cerradas mágicamente o en el bosque prohibido o en la sala de los menesteres?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es mi mejor amigo"

"Weasley... no me preocupa que le digas a tu primo que te manoseo" He rodado los ojos ante su frase tan directa y me he puesto un poquito roja. _poquito._

"¿Entonces por qué te enfadas?"

"No me enfado... es sólo que me... extraña que Albus me reclame que te estoy "encandilando" como Nott... y yo... tu de verdad crees que... ¿Crees que éso es lo único que quiero de tí?"

"No... No Scor, para nada... Es sólo que antes yo no.. quería. Ni siquiera pensaba en ello."

"¿Y ahora sí quieres?"

"No se..."

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Horas después dejamos juntos la biblioteca y nos fuimos directo a la sala común. En silencio.

A la una de la madrugada, después de la vuelta número cuatrocientos en mi cama, me di cuenta de que muy posiblemente la había cagado. Y no pude evitar llorar.

22 Octubre

Scorpius me ha llevado un pastelillo en el almuerzo.

"Feliz aniversario" Me ha susurrado y me ha dado un pequeño beso. Se ha sentado junto a mi y ha desayunado como si nada. Me ha dado la mano, hemos ido a clases, nos hemos sentado juntos, hemos comido juntos, estudiado juntos, nos hemos ido a la cama... y eso ha sido todo. Ha sido un día asqueroso.

28 Octubre.

"Entonces ¿Quieres cambiar de profesión?"

"Si, he estado pensando y me gustaría quedarme cerca de Londres..."

"Puedes estudiar Runas en Londres."

"Si pero... el punto de estudiar Runas era viajar y ganar dinero"

El profesor Slughorn se rió con aprovación. "Toda una Slytherin"

"Si... pero creo que ahora quiero... esforzarme un poco en mi carrera y... bueno, va a sonar cliché pero... quiero perseguir mi sueñño"

"Ahhhh..." El profesor se rascó la barbilla. "¿Y cuál es su sueño Srta. Weasley?"

"Quiero ser una inefable"

Slughorn me miró largo rato. Sus ojos chispearon más que nunca y soltó una carcajada. "¡Rosie! Qué feliz me haces... siempre espero que mis estudiantes se decidan por lo más alto y tu mi querida tienes todo para ser una inefable... ¡Es bueno que tomaras pociones entonces!"

He suspirado satisfecha. ¡Podía quedarme aquí! ¡Con Scorpius!... Espero que sea buena idea.

1 Noviembre

Eli me ha contado que Cedric y ella lo han dejado. Dice que fue de mutuo acuerdo, pero se ve que se lo ha tomado mal. Y la entiendo, Cedric es hermoso. Sólo espero que Albus no quiera llegar corriendo a consolarla... ¿Un gnomo saca a otro gnomo? No lo creo.

5 Noviembre

"¿Todavía quieres venir a casa en año nuevo?"

"¿Todavía quieres que valla?"

"Weasley... dime la verdad..."

"¿De qué?"

"¿Sabes que te amo cierto?"

"Cierto"

"Sí quiero que vengas"

"¿A qué viene todo eso?"

"No quiero que te pongas paranoica si te quiero enseñar alguna habitación en la mansión"

He enrojecido.

7 Noviembre

La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que tengo que aprobar mis ÉXTASIS de Herbología y de Estudios Muggles para ser inefable. Espero que el profesor Longbottom no me guarde rencor por no seguir con Herbología. (Que es más aburrido que vacaciones con la Tía Abuela Muriel) y me dé clases particulares.

13 Noviembre

Mamá y papá han tomado mi desición de buena manera. Piensan que ahora me estoy tomando más en serio mi vida profesional. Se han olvidado de mencionar a Scorpius en la carta... aunque Ronald puso una posdata un tanto... extraña.

"P.d Tú sabes lo que es mejor para ti Rosie... y lo que no"

22 Noviembre

Scorpius sigue un poco distante. No me gusta. He intentado hablar con él pero siempre me dice que no le pasa nada. ¡Por favor! ¡Soy una chica!... Y yo sé lo que: no me pasa nada significa... Que ALGO malo pasa.

1 Diciembre

Las vacaciones siempre son agridulces en Hogwarts. Amo ir a casa y relajarme. Pero odio que nos dejen toneladas de trabajo. Es decir: SON VACACIONES... Mi concepto de vacaciones es NO TRABAJAR.

9 Diciembre

Al está como perrito detrás de Eli. Le he dicho que la deje en paz y que sea como antes, pero no me ha hecho caso. En fin, si quiere que Eli lo aleje por acosador ése es su problema.

12 Diciembre

Scorpius está más nervioso cada que pasa el tiempo. Me ha preguntado qué me voy a poner, qué voy a decir, que recuerde las salidas de la mansión en caso de que su padre se ponga agresivo, y que practique unas cuantas respuestas ingeniosas en caso de que su madre se ponga agresiva. He tenido que consolarlo, aunque a decir verdad yo estoy aún más nerviosa que él.

15 Diciembre

Eli y Cas me han acompañado a comprar un vestido para año nuevo. Eli, porque es mi mejor amiga, y Cas porque sabe de éstos eventos y de los gustos "refinados". Hemos hablado de chicos. Eli me ha confesado que la atención de Albus la tiene feliz, pero que no quiere tener relaciones por ahora. Aún está en duelo por Cedric. Y Cas... nos ha llenado de detalles sobre Leo... ha sido... extraño pero... divertido. He descubierto que la frivolidad de Cas puede agradarme a veces. Tal vez sea porque ya no le gusta Scorpius que me cae mejor...

22 Diciembre

Hoy nos vamos de vacaciones. Scorpius ha prometido escribirme y yo he prometido pedir permiso o en su defecto escaparme. No le ha hecho mucha gracia pero ha accedido.

"¿Me vas a extrañar?"

"Si..."

"¿Si?..." He asentido "¿Me amas?"

"Te amo Scor"

"¿Cuánto?"

"Mucho"

"¿De aquí a dónde?"

"A... la luna"

"¿Tan poquito?"

"Ay yaa Scoor... "

Se ha reído, me ha dado un santo beso y ha bajado del vagón.

10 Enero

Los padres de Scorpius son aterradores. Ya los conocía, pero no en éstas circunstancias. La madre de Scorpius ha preguntado cosas que me han puesto roja...

"¿Cuántos novios has tenido Rosie?"

"¿Cómo dices que bailas?"

"¿Nunca te han puesto una espaldera niña?"

Ha sido asqueroso. Me ha dolido la espalda de lo derecha que estaba, nunca me había tardado tanto en masticar, casi ni abría la boca. Scorpius me ha tomado de la mano, me ha abrazado y me ha dado uno que otro beso.

No ha salido tan mal como en casa, pero creo que es porque los padres de Scorpius se enojan en privado, no como Ronald.

12 Enero

Teoría confirmada. El padre de Scorpius ha tenido una charla enorme con él y le ha pedido que dejara de verme. No se lo ha prohibido, pero le ha dejado claro que no tiene su apoyo. ¡Es ridículo! ¿Por qué demonios se odian tanto?

19 Enero

Han empezado mis asesorías de Herbología, como lo pensé, es una materia tonta. Uno pensaría que las plantas carnivoras son algo de lo que hay que preocuparse... pero resulta que sólo comen insectos y animales pequeños... y las únicas lo suficientemente grandes como para comerse a un mago, son las de Brasil. Ése es el dato más interesante que he conseguido después de siete clases.

22 Enero

Le he escrito a la abuela Molly. Quiero saber de una vez por todas qué fue lo que pasó con el Sr. Malfoy.

24 Enero

"Ya, dímelo... sé que es tonto"

"No es tonto"

"Es que... nunca he sido de esas chicas que se pone a planear una vida junto a alguien justo después de salir del colegio. ¡Y ni siquiera he empezado mi carrera!"

"Te entiendo... Pero yo te dije que después de mí no había nadie Weasley... y era en serio..."

"Ya sé pero... es que siento que estoy dejando cosas por ti... y no me gusta vivir para estar contigo."

"Mira Weasley... vivir para estar conmigo no quiere decir que vivas para mi... yo vivo para estar contigo, y aún así voy a seguir mi camino... el único cambio es que voy a compartir ése camino contigo."

"Así que si yo te dijera que dejaras todo por mí y te fueras a Sudáfrica conmigo ¿no lo harías?"

"No... no lo haría"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi vida está aquí, el negocio de papá, mi hermana, la reserva de animales de mamá"

"¿Y yo qué?"

"Weasley..."

"NO... ¡Según tu lógica está bien que YO no haga lo que tenía planeado con mi vida... pero si fueras TÚ no lo harías ¿Qué clase de reciprocidad es ésa?"

"Si de verdad quisieras hacer lo que dices entonces nada te detendría... ni siquiera yo."

"¡Tal vez no es lo que de verdad quiera, tal vez si me gustaría ser inefable, y sí me gustaría quedarme en Gran Bretaña, y Sí me gustaría estudiar cerca de Mamá y Papá y Albus... pero TAMBIÉN me gustaría confiar en que si yo quisiera irme te tendría a mi lado"

30 Enero

A penas hemos hablado después de nuestra pelea. Estoy muy enojada. Es como... ¿En verdad me ama tanto como dice?... No me molestaría que no lo hiciera, me molestaría que diga que me ama mucho y que lo único que le choca de mí es que sus hijos van a salir pelirrojos cuando no me ama lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo nuestros sueños... Es decir... ¿para qué me ilusiona si no va a funcionar?

5 Febrero

Me han dado mis certificados de Herbología y Estudios Muggles de sexto año... ahora, si saco una "E" en todas mis materias (incluytendo las dos recién adquiridas) me dan pase directo a la Academia.

Es raro, Las demás academias tienen nombre, por ejemplo: Academia de Aurores, o Academia de Runistas o Academia de Astrólogos o Academia de Historiadores... pero la de inefables sólo se llama "LA Academia"...

12 Febrero

¡Me han dado mi nuevo horario y está LLENO! Tengo sólo cinco descansos a la semana... Juro que no hay nada peor que una buena carrera... cómo te consume... Bueno, supongo que así no pienso en lo mucho que me duele que la situación con Scorpius esté tan mal... Ni que todas las arpías de Hogwarts lo estén notando y estén trabajando a marchas forzadas para sorprenderlo el catorce.

13 Febrero

Eli, Cas, Albus y yo hemos ido a comprar regalos para Scorpius. Albus no ha dejado de babear al rededor de Eli... Es patético... Es como si un Ghoul hubiera poseído a mi primo.

14 Febrero

No ha sido mágico. El comité de éste año... que resulta ser el comité de MI generación, está compuesto de Hufflepufs y Revenclaws y Griffindors y Cas... Osea que no tienen cabeza para nada original. Han organizado el baile más rosa de todos. La decoración era rosa, caían confettis rosa, los manteles rosas, las sillas con moños rosas, las luces rosas... Asqueroso. Scorpius y yo hemos salido de ahí tan pronto como entramos. Hemos terminado llendo a la cabaña de Hagrid a hablar de Dragones. A Scorpius le fascinan los dragones.

20 Febrero

Albus y yo hemos pedido permiso para ir a ver unos departamentos. La profesora McGonagall nos ha dado la tarde libre.

Después de siete, encontramos el indicado. Está en un lugar bullicioso, pero es un lugar pequeño y clásico por fuera. Queríamos que estuviera un poco como escondida entre todos los demás edificios... La mejor forma de estar alejado de miradas indiscretas, es estar en medio de toda la gente, porque así, cada quién está en lo suyo. Lo que más nos gustó es que está ampliado mágicamente y es muy moderno en el interior. Lo hemos comprado... o más bien, Albus lo ha comprado. Le he jurado que en cuanto comience a trabajar le pagaré.

"¿Nada de chicos en tu habitación eh Rosie?"

He rodado los ojos.

22 Febrero

Scorpius me ha llevado a las cocinas por nuestro aniversario. Los elfos domésticos que describe Hermione, están esclavizados, y harapientos y trabajan en terribles condiciones. Los elfos de Hogwarts usan un "lindo" uniforme, la cocina está equipada, limpia y súper grande... Creo que si mamá tomara su Ley de los derechos de los elfos desde otro ángulo, tendría más éxito. Debería ser más una campaña de: Trata bien a tu elfo doméstico... o No le metas ideas de decapitación a tu elfo o algo así en lugar de liberarlos... Cuando les hablas de éso los pobrecitos tiemblan...

Amo a Scorpius porque hace ésto conmigo... de aniversario me regala cosas que me durarán por siempre, y no peluches que va a morder Crookshanks u Oso (mi pigmy puff)... Aunque uno de vez en cuando no me haría daño...

3 Marzo

La Abuela al fin ha escrito. Ha dicho que los Malfoy desde siempre se han jactado de su poder y de ser "sangre pura", que siempre pisotean a los demás para alcanzar sus objetivos y que son partidarios de las artes oscuras.

Me ha parecido una estupidez del tamaño del universo. Scorpius jamás hace ninguna de esas cosas. Y el Sr. Malfoy por muy imponente y rico que sea se comportó mejor que papá con Scorpius y conmigo.

7 Marzo

Le he enseñado a Scorpius la carta de Nana Molly. Se ha quedado muy serio.

"¿Y qué me dices tú Weasley?"

"¿De qué?"

"¿Cómo son los Malfoy?"

"Todavía no lo he descubierto aún.. pero lo que sí sé es que tu padre jamás hubiera hecho éstas cosas... es decir... torturar a mi madre... intentar matar a tío Harry... es imposible."

"Weasley... mi padre sí hizo ésas cosas"

Le odié... en ése momento le odié...

9 Marzo

No he querido hablar con Scorpius.

Es malo que su padre haya hecho ésas cosas... es malo que Ronald me haya obligado a odiar a Scorpius y no me hubiera dicho todo... es malo que Scorpius no me dijera que sabía por qué mi familia lo odiaba tanto... es malo que Albus también lo supiera... Es malo que haya dado la cara por él frente a todos y que ellos lo supieran... Es malo que TODOS lo supieran menos yo...

¿Romeo y Julieta? ¡Bah! Ésos bastardos no tenían idea de porqué sus familias se odiaban... y al final hicieron lo que quisieron... y se mataron... ojalá fuera tan fácil.

14 Marzo

He estado muy deprimida... no quier hacer nada... y sin embargo tengo una montaña de deberes para terminar... jamás he sido tan miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me ha quedado?... ¿Los he dejado en suspenso?<strong>

**REVIEWS :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento la tardanza, pero la profesora McGonagall no es nada comparada con mi profe de Estadística... Aquí está el cap (Al fín) Y espero que les guste :D**

* * *

><p>18 Marzo<p>

Cas me ha pedido que le ayude con sus materias.

"He estado tan ocupada con la graduación que no he podido poner atención"

He rodado los ojos. "Nunca pones atención" Le he dicho. Se ha reido. Eli se nos ha unido a estudiar… y eso significa que Albus también lo ha hecho…

21 Marzo

La montaña de deberes por fin ha disminuido. Ni tiene nada que ver el hecho de que me la pase enterrada en los libros para no pensar en... cosas que me tienen... mal...

27 Marzo

Hoy, Malfoy ha venido a sentarse a mi rincón de la biblioteca. Le he dicho que se fuera amablemente y no lo ha hecho, lo he hechizado y aún así no se ha ido. Las uñas le crecían a una velocidad alarmante y sin embargo no se iba.

"Termina conmigo Weasley... por favor... para que pueda empezar a intertar convencerme de que estamos mejor separados. Y que estás mejor sin mí... pero no quiero decírtelo yo... porque no lo creo. Ya no soy un chico masoquista que cree que no te merece. YO no he hecho NADA. YO te AMO... pero si quieres que me vaya... dímelo."

"Es demasiado Scorpius... mucha información que tengo que procesar... y no sé si pueda dejarlo atrás algún día."

Se ha levantado y se ha ido.

31 Marzo

Eli y cas me han convencido de ir a Hogsmade. No se porqué me han insistido tanto en que debo salir. No he estado llorando todos los días... y podría jurar que sí me he reído... ayer... ¿no?.

La tienda de ropa de la mamá de Eli estaba abierta, y nos hemos pasado mucho tiempo ahí.

Cuando íbamos saliendo, de la nada apareció la señora Malfoy. Me he estremecido y pensé en pasar de largo sin saludar...

"Rose" ¡Mierda! pensé.

"Sra. Malfoy, no la había visto." Ella ignoró esto elegantemente, pues ambas sabíamos que era mentira.

"Mi hijo te quiere. No tengo idea de por qué, pero no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es que no lo hagas sufrir. Rose... ¿tu le quieres?" Vaya. Había ido directo al grano.

"Sra. Malfoy yo..."

"Ya veo... mira, los tiempos oscuros fueron duros para todos... para unos más que para otros. Estoy seguro que tu tío y tus padres lo pasaron fatal... pero Draco... lo pasó peor." Ante ésto he resoplado.

"El Sr. Malfoy torturó a mi madre" Murmuré entre dientes. Desafortunadamente ella me escuchó

"Déjame preguntarte otra cosa, ¿Qué harías tú si amenazaran con torturar a tu familia hasta la inconciencia si no haces lo que te dicen?"

"Yo... Pero éso no... Él intentó matar a..."

"A nadie. Draco realmente no quería matar a nadie, y no intentó hacerlo. Fue obligado. Y por cierto, tampoco le hizo nada a tu madre, ésa fue Bellatrix Lestrange. Estoy segura de que tu informativa abuelita puede contarte de éso también" Ha dicho con sorna. Me he enojado.

"No se meta con mi familia"

"Y tú no te metas con la mía... Mira niña, no tengo idea de lo que Scor ve en ti, pero lo atrapaste, yo te aconsejaría que no lo dejes ir... no me gustaría que mi hijo llorara por alguien que no vale mucho la pena, y que viene de una familia en la que a pesar de que ahora tengan dinero siguen siendo prejuiciosos e ignorantes."

"NO LE VOY A PERMITIR..." He sacado la varita. Estaba roja de ira. La señora Malfoy me ha mirado como si tuviera tres años y estuviera haciendo berrinche.

"No hagas escándalos... ¿sabes lo que se siente que hablen mal de tu familia? Supongo que antes de hoy no lo sabías. Porque eres hija de la luz. Scor es hijo de la oscuridad y lo sabe, y siempre lo ha tomado con filosofía... pero tú eras su bálsamo, tu no lo tratabas mal por su apellido, lo tratabas mal sólo porque te había ofendido. Y ahora cuando más confiaba en tí le has dado la espalda..." He bajado la cabeza, pero no he dicho nada. Mi mente trabajaba muy rápido. Era muy lógico lo que decía la madre de Scorpius... pero... era mi familia...

"Lo siento Sra. Malfoy" Ella me ha mirado largamente y me ha dicho.

"Draco tenía razón... hablar con un Weasley está de más"

5 Abril

Ha comenzado la copa de Quidditch y no podríamos estar jugando peor. Scorpius ha estado gritando todos los entrenamientos y él mismo no ha atrapado la snitch en ninguno. Los cazadores están tan horribles que ni siquiera tengo que intentar moverme para defender los aros. La escuela apesta. Mi vida apesta.

8 Abril

"Rose:

El Sr. Malfoy habló conmigo hoy. Nunca lo hace y sin embargo hoy ha venido a mi oficina... Me ha contado lo que ha pasado contigo y su hijo... Quiero decirte que no deberías dejar que éstas cosas te alejen de Scorpius. Él no cometió ninguno de los errores de su padre. Y su padre de hecho tampoco cometió los errores de los que se le acusa en cierta carta. ¿Sabías que Malfoy intentó cubrirnos cuando llegamos a la guarida de los mortífagos? ¿Y sabías que su madre salvó a tu tío Harry? ¿Y Sabías que de no ser por él muchos mortífagos seguirían fuera de Azkaban?. Cariño.. tienes que entender que no todos podemos ser valientes siempre. El mundo necesita un equilibrio... Y lo que importa no es que nunca nos equivoquemos, si no que cuando lo hagamos, intentemos resolverlo de la mejor manera. Y el Sr. Malfoy es un ejemplo... en fin, haz lo que tengas que hacer...

Sólo te recuerdo cómo lo defendiste a capa y espada en el verano... ¿Tan rápido te has desecho de ése amor?... tal vez no soy la más indicada de decirte nada, pues en su momento no te apoyé, pero cariño... nada vale más que el amor."

P.d. Seguro querrás saber por qué cambié de opinión... Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad... si no fuera por eso, tu padre y yo no estaríamos juntos.

Te ama

Tu madre"

11 Abril

Hoy ha sido el primer partido, y hemos perdido. Todo el día ha estado neblinoso a pesar de estar en primavera. El cristal encantado que nos separa del lago se ha congelado y las mazmorras han sido un auténtico congelador. Pero no hemos salido. No nos gusta la derrota y preferimos congelarnos antes que aguantar a los Griffindors.

He querido correr a abrazar a Scorpius...

15 Abril

Me fastidia de sobremanera que ahora que quiera dejar el asunto de Scorpius Malfoy atrás todos están convenciéndome de que es un buen chico y que somos una pareja hermosa.

Es como si todos vivieran para llevarme la contra.

ODIO A TODOS

20 Abril

McGonagall ha repartido folletos con nombres de posibles escuelas para todos, de acuerdo con sus carreras. Yo sólo he recibido uno. Morado, casi negro, con tres "M's" entrelazadas y una "D" en una esquina.

"¿Ésto es todo?" Le he preguntado

"Si quieres ser Inefable sólo hay un lugar para serlo y éso es en el Ministerio de Magia, en Gran Bretaña... Ningún otro país te confiaría sus más profundos secretos..."

He asentido... y mientras leía el folleto me he emocionado por primera vez en meses. La Academia era increíble y te prometían tantas cosas... ahora sólo faltaban mis cuarentamil Extraordinarios y mi carta de récord perfecto de asistencia y conducta.

22 Abril

Hoy ha sido el partido entre Revenclaw y Hufflepuff. Me he deprimido aún más porque han empatado. Un empate es casi imposible en el Quidditch por que la Snitch dorada te da 150 puntos, pero ha pasado. Así que tendremos que jugar otro juego y humillarnos más...

24 Abril

Pensar que estaba ilusionada con mi último año. Que sería el mejor y que festejaría todo el tiempo... Estúpido último año.

29 Abril

Cas está feliz porque sus notas han aumentado. Leo y Ella han ido a Hogsmade a festejar... Albus se ha llevado a Eli.. y yo estoy sola como un perro en la sala común.

Scorpius se ha quedado también y me ha estado observando toda la tarde.

No me he ido porque...

7 Mayo

El día ha estado bien. Ha estado hermoso. Días como éstos son los que me hacen pensar... por eso me he ido a la sala de los menesteres... ahí me puedo esconder.

He estado curioseando en las estanterías y he encontrado una botella que decía "bébeme". En un estúpido impulso (inducido por Alicia en el País de las Maravillas) le he dado un enorme trago... esperaba encogerme o agrandarme... de verdad... (y me siento muy torpe por éso... pero es decir... ¡es Hogwarts!)... pero lo único que ha pasado es que me ha dejado algo tonta.

"¿Weasley?"

"¡Maaalooofyyy! ¡Qué gustooo vreteee!"

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nadaa, ndaaad... ¿quée me va a seesuder? ... beeeerias meteeerte en suuut propriooos assuuntoontooos"

"Te voy a llevar a la enfermería"

"Nooo me toqueees arqueeesooroo mooofiiitagoo"

La mirada se le ha ensombrecido... incluso en el estado en el que estaba me he asustado.

"Mira Weasley... ésto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros por ahora... te voy a llevar a la enfermería para que te mejores y después me voy a enfadar contigo..."

"¿Enaafaar? ¡Nuuu Coorspiius! ¡Noo te enaafdees conn gooo "

Me arrastró a la enfermería. Yo iba murmurando cosas, que no registré para nada. Todo lo veía de colores y la cabeza me daba vueltas. La colonia de Scorpius me estaba llenando los pulmones...

"Bien Weasley..." Ha dicho dejándome en la cama "Te veo luego"

"¿Maaaloooy?"

"¿Si?"

"Te maoo"

10 Mayo

La historia de mi estupidez ha corrido por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Albus no se cansa de contarle a quien quiera oírlo que estuve por días en la enfermería hablando como zopenca. Los efectos aún no desaparecen del todo... Pero aunque mi orgullo esté herido, hay algo que me preocupa más... ¿Cómo fui a decirle a Malfoy que lo amaba?

12 Mayo

"Weasley"

"¿Qué queries?"

Ha esbozado una sonrisa. "¿Aún hablas así?"

"¿Qué demonos queries Maloy?"

"Lo siento" Se ha reido de nuevo, y para nada ha parecido que de verdad lo sintiera. "Pero es difícil concentrarse cuando hablas así"

"Beuno, como veo que no tenies nada improntante que decir..." Me he levantado

"Espera. Si tengo algo... "improntante" que decir"

He rodado los ojos.

"Yo también te mao"

Y he fruncido el ceño.

"Pues yo no... ha sido un etefcto de la poicon"

Se ha levantado furioso. Furioso de veras. Me ha tomado de las muñecas y me ha sacudido... Tan rápido como lo hizo, me soltó y se sentó abatido, enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

"¡Maldita Sea Weasley! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!"

Ha levantado la cara... zurcada en lágrimas... Scorpius Malfoy estaba llorando... Por mí

Nos hemos besado.

15 Mayo

La reconciliación ha durado días. Scorpius y yo no podríamos hacer más obvio que hemos regresado.

Papá ha vuelto a poner el grito en el cielo y lo he agradecido, pues ha sido el único que ha mantenido su postura cuando él y yo no estábamos juntos y no ha intentado ponerse de buena samaritana a juntarnos de nuevo.

17 Mayo

- Scor -

- Mh? -

- Tu madre habló conmigo -

- Lo sé -

- Lamento lo que le dije. -

- No te preocupes... ella no lamenta lo que te dijo -

Nos hemos reído.

Estábamos en la sala común. Hoy era el partido de Revenclaw contra Griffindor y como no era nada interesante (Nerds vs descerebrados) decidimos quedarnos en la sala común.

- ¿Por qué has apestado tanto en los entrenamientos? -

- Por que sólo podía pensar en ti -

Se ha inclinado y me ha dado un lento beso. Los besos lentos de Scorpius son los mejores... El calamar gigante pasó en ése momento y oscureció la sala. He intentado gritar, pero Scorpius no me ha dejado, ha seguido besándome, he cerrado los ojos fuertemente, simplemente para dejar de observar la oscuridad de afuera y concentrarme en sus labios... eventualmente me he calmado, a pesar de que el calamar gigante no se había movido.

El beso se ha intensificado, le he rodeado con los brazos y él me ha acunado entre sus piernas. Sentí su erección, sentí sus manos en mis pechos, su lengua en mi cuello... pero la señal de alarma que se encendía siempre nunca llegó... no llegó cuando me levantó y sin dejar de besarme me llevó a su cuarto... no llegó cuando metió su mano bajo mi falda y desabrochó mi blusa... no llegó cuando desesperada le quité sus pantalones... simplemente no llegó...

"¿Estás segura?"

"Te amo Scorpius"

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Si" He gemido.

20 Mayo

Siempre soñaba con mi primera vez como una sala llena de velas aromáticas y pétalos con flores... pero después de Leo, ése pensamiento se volvió repulsivo... Entonces dejé de pensar en ello...

Si hubiera intentado volverlo a imaginar... no se habría acercado en nada a lo que pasó con Scorpius... Nos hemos reído entre besos, nos hemos mirado a los ojos por interminables minutos, nos hemos tomado de las manos, hemos construido un lazo para siempre...

Pensé que iba a sentirme extraña y cohibida a su alrededor... pero pasó exactamente lo contrario. Si antes confiaba plenamente en él... hoy confío 23287492794 % en Scorpius Malfoy... y eso es algo que nadie más me podrá dar...

22 Mayo

"¿Weasley?"

"¿Mh?"

"Te has dado cuenta de que no hemos festejado nuestro primer año de novios?" Me ha preguntado una hermosa mañana en su cuarto.

"No"

"Yo tampoco"

"¿Crees que somos malos novios?"

Se ha reido "No existe nada como los "malos novios"... cada quién es novio como puede y como quiere Weasley"

"Bien... pero ¿no te molesta un poco?"

"No... ¿a tí?"

"No en realidad. Pero me hubiera gustado llevarte a Egipto o algo así... para que se te quite la sed de aventura y puedas casarte conmigo saliendo del colegio y tengas muchos hijitos rubios y te vuelvas una esposa dedicada"

Le he dado un golpe y se ha burlado de mí.

25 Mayo

Cedric ha venido a ver a Eli. Le ha contado que se va del país a jugar Quidditch... Eli se ha puesto muy mal.

27 Mayo

Albus le ha confesado a Eli que la ama... es un decir porque Eli lo ha sabido desde hace siglos... Al final le ha dicho que no. Que todavía ama a Cedric y que necesita algo de luto.

1 Junio

Hoy han comenzado los ÉXTASIS ¿He dicho ya que no son ni por asomo tan malos como los TIMOS?... Bueno, pues no son ni por asomo tan malos como los TIMOS.

4 Junio

Albus y Scorpius han abierto una cuenta en Gringotts.

"Vamos a ser socios"

"¿Ah si?" He preguntado.

"Vamos a publicar un periódico"

Me he quedado estupefacta ¿un periódico?

"¿De dónde ha salido éso?"

"Albus va a extrañar mucho "El tiempo de Hogwarts" Y además ya es hora de que haya competencia de verdad para _El Profeta_. Es decir... levan como dos mil años siendo líderes de mercado. Y seamos honestos, un sólo periódico no puede decir TODA la verdad TODO el tiempo."

He sonreído. No hay mejor lugar para Albus que en medio de la noticia.

7 Junio

Después de mucho perseguir a Eli, Albus ha logrado que caiga en sus redes. Personalmente estoy feliz porque los amo a los dos... pero ahora están insoportables... si Scorpius y yo somo cursis... ellos son... peores que una coca-cola con caramelo y helado napolitano...

15 Junio

Hoy han terminado los ÉXTASIS. Los resultados te los dan casi de inmediato para que puedas hacer tu solicitud en la Universidad a tiempo... no puedo esperar...

17 Junio

En unos días es la graduación... Cas ha trabajado muy duro en ella, me ha jurado que tiene buen gusto, y que lo del catorce no ha sido su culpa... Espero que sea honesta porque no creo poder aguantar un baile repleto de serpentinas y luces de colores...

22 Junio

¡La graduación ha estado magnífica!. Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. El salón ha estado fantástico en tonos dorados... Y la música no era tan mala como había pensado.

"Ahora, van a dejar éste colegio atrás, el colegio que los vio crecer, que les enseñó lo más que pudo, el colegio en donde pasaron tantas cosas buenas y tantas cosas malas... donde prepararon pociones tan malas que rompieron el récord de más calderos averiados en un año... " La profesora McGonagall hizo una pausa donde todos rieron" Y sólo me queda decirles que esperamos que donde quiera que vayan, lleven a Hogwarts en sus corazones... porque Hogwarts nunca los olvidará"

Casi todos hemos llorado a lágrima viva. Después de todo... uno no sale de Hogwarts todos los días...

"Weasley..." Atrajo mi atención Scorpius, se arrodilló y sacó un enorme anillo de plata en forma de serpiente, tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida. He llorado aún más "No te pido que sea hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de un mes... pero sí quisiera que me prometieras que algún día serás la Señora Malfoy... Cásate conmigo"

* * *

><p><strong>No se preocupen no los voy a dejar así... hay un epílogo en puerta :D sólo díganme qué les pareció y qué les gustaría ver en el epílogo :)<strong>

**H**


	9. Epílogo

**Gracias chicas y chicos? por aguantar y leer :) Significa mucho para mí terminar éste fic porque tiene (con éste) nueve capítulos... y es mi primer bebé grandote :D jajaja. Awwww estoy tan contenta y a la vez triste porque se acaba... pero en fin, basta de cursilerías Griffindorianas... los dejo leer y gracias por acompañarme hasta el final**

**H**

* * *

><p>- Por aquí Rosie, vamos, por aquí, todas te están esperando - Le apuraba Fleur Weasley. La encantadora esposa de Bill lucía una cara extremadamente nerviosa que la hacía ver más vieja de lo que era, y más histérica. Rose se apresuró a seguirle el paso a su tía, mientras jalaba a un rubio de la manga...<p>

- Venga Scor... - le susurró a su prometido, que miraba con aprehensión la entrada de la carpa.

- Yo no creo que sea una buena idea... -

- Pero yo sí. - Contestó la pelirroja sin dejar de jalar - Ya es hora de que te aparezcas en un evento familiar... ya llevamos cuatro años juntos -

- Pero el señor Weasley... -

Rose se paró en seco y se hechó a reir -¿El señor Weasley? -

- Pues no le puedo decir Ronald... o suegro... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en Navidad? -

- Si... y pensar que ya estaba comenzando a aceptarte... - Susupiró ella. - Hoy puedes enmendarlo Scor... eres un chico de sociedad después de todo - Se burló.

- No tienes que hacerle tanto caso a mi madre -

- Y tu no tienes que preocuparte por mi padre... Después de todo la que se va a casar contigo soy yo -

El rubio sonrió y se dejó llevar dentro de la carpa, en donde ocupó un lugar en la segunda fila al lado de Rose. Se sentía incómodo, pues ahí estaba la familia de su prometida en pleno.

Sentado a su lado estaba Albus Severus Potter, su mejor amigo, editor en jefe de "La lechucería" el nuevo periódico del que las empresas Malfoy eran socias. Él le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro para infundirle valor.

- Tienes agallas Malfoy - Le dijo - Sólo tú tienes el valor de sentarte justo detrás de tío Ron -

- Yo... ¿justo detrás? -

- No te preocupes... la Tía Abuela de Al es peor que su tío, te lo aseguro... ésa vieja bruja ha dicho que tengo las caderas desproporcionadas y la cabeza muy grande - Le confió en un susurro una chica que, molesta, se hundía en su silla: Elizabeth Parkinson, la ahora flamante dueña del emporio del vestido Parkinson & Co. y futura Sra. Potter.

- Amor no le hagas caso... - Comenzó Albus - tienes las caderas más hermosas que yo haya visto jamás -

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó ella con un puchero.

- Te lo juro - Le sonrió su prometido.

- ¿Qué tan hermosas? -

- Muchísimo muy hermosas -

Scropius rodó los ojos y se volteó a reclamarle a Rose por sentarlo detrás de su próximo asesino, pero ésta ya caminaba a donde estaban las demás damas de honor:

Dominique Apoline Weasley Delacour, que había regresado de Francia para la boda de su hermana. La mayoría de las mujeres invitadas la miraba con reproche. Dominique era hermosa, de éso no había duda. Era cantante, una estrella... Scorpius recordó que las revistas se habían estado dando un festín con la boda de Victoire y la llegada de Dominique. Se preguntó si eso no afectaría a la novia... después de todo, ninguna novia quiere que se le opaque en su boda...

Molly Audrey Weasley Coote por otro lado, no era para nada su tipo. Mientras las otras damas habían escogido cortes _straples _y en V, (aunque fuera el mismo modelo general en tonos verde y rosa) la Jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica había optado por dos tirantes muy gruesos y un corte hasta el suelo. Rose le había comentado que de no ser porque Victoire la hubiera matado, se hubiera presentado con cuello de tortuga y pantalones... eso sí, verdes y rosas para no desentonar.

Scorpius se rió y se fijó en la hermana de Molly, Lucy Berty Weasley Coote, se veía como un hada, revoloteando por allí. Tenía mucha chispa, y aunque no era diametralmente diferente a su hermana, se podía ver que ella era menos Percy y Audrey y más... Weasley.

Aunque no tan Weasley como Alicia Roxanne Weasley Jhonson, Golpeadora estrella del Puddlemere United y el alma de la fiesta, de vez en cuando lo miraba y susurraba cosas en el oído de Rose, que se sonrojaba y se reía.

Y por último... Lilian Minerva Potter Weasley, rompedora de maldiciones para Gringotts en Brasil. La pelirroja que más mal le caía... y que inexplicablemente también era la que más toleraba. Tal vez porque era sincera... _muy _sincera... aunque su sentido del humor..

Lily estaba ahora pasándose un dedo por la garganta como si se degollara con algo y después lo señaló.

El rubio prometido de Rose se encogió. No porque la pequeña pelirroja le diera miedo, sino porque de verdad no le hacía ninguna gracia estar ahí sentado en la boca del lobo... o más bien del León, con su único aliado bobeando con su novia... Albus no iba a poder reaccionar si alguien lo atacaba... es más... si un dementor pasara, Al ni se enteraría...

- Ay Albus... ¡Eres tan lindo! -

- Ya lo sé... pero no más lindo que tú - Contestó el moreno dándole un beso a su novia, y después hizo un puchero. - Amor, tengo que ir con los demás... -

- No te preocupes amor... aquí te espero -

- Más te vale -

Se dieron muchos besos antes de despedirse.

Scorpius volvió a rodar los ojos. Cuanto antes se acabara aquél circo, mejor. Se dedicó a seguir a su amigo con la mirada, iba a reunirse con la corte de padrinos que rodeaba al novio Theodore Remus Lupin Tonks, que se veía como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _confundus, _se removía en su lugar y tenía la vista algo perdida.

Su padrino de bodas principal, James Sirius Potter Weasley, le daba palmaditas en la espalda de vez en cuando. Scorpius lo encontraba fastidioso, pero él en lugar de Teddy Lupin tampoco hubiera dicho nada, después de todo, aunque más pequeño que él, y menos entrenado, el mayor de los Potter era un "gran Auror".

Louis William Weasley Delacour jugaba con la rosa en su traje y miraba nerviosamente a Anne Longbottom, la más pequeña de los Longbottom. Ambos trabajaban en San Mungo y era obvio que se adoraban. Scorpius no podía creer cómo es que no estaban juntos, y éso que él no era de los que se preguntaba esas cosas a menudo.

Fred George Weasley Jhonson no paraba de moverse, como el novio, la diferencia es que el primero tenía color en la cara, no sudaba a mares, y hacía broma tras broma. Él era el culpable de que todos los padrinos rieran estridentemente de cuando en cuando. No le sorprendió nada a Scorpius ésta actitud... ¿Qué se podía esperar del heredero de Sortilegios Weasley?

Hugo Bilius Weasley Granger era el único que estaba sentado con cara de aburrido. Dedicaba sonrisas ladeadas a las bromas de Fred y lanzaba miradas de tranquilidad a Teddy, pero en realidad parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Scorpius siempre había manifestado que Hugo era todo un Slytherin: listo como un Revenclaw, encantador como un Hufflepuff y sabía desenvolverse en una pelea como un Griffindor... pero sólo era listo cuando le convenía, sólo era encantador cuando quería, y sólo peleaba cuando ganaba algo por ello... Ahora, que también entendía por qué estaba en Griffindor, pues sabía que su casi cuñado quería ser ministro de magia. Un Slytherin bien podría querer poder y riquezas... pero no una responsabilidad tan arriesgada como ser Ministro... Hugo y Scorpius cruzaron miradas, y las mantuvieron un rato... a decir verdad todavía no se llevaban muy bien. Rose lo atribuía a que eran tan parecidos que chocaban. Scorpius lo atribuía a que él pensaba (_sabía)_ que se estaba "almorzando" a su hermana.

Otra ola de risas por parte de la corte de padrinos provocó miradas reprobatorias de La sras. Weasley y de la sra. Potter

El Sr. Potter por su parte le sonrió amablemente desde su asiento, y Scorpius devolvió la sonrisa nervioso. Se preguntaba si estaría tan jocoso y amable si se hubiera fijado en su hija y no en la del Sr. Weasley...

Dejó de cavilar cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial.

La novia lucía espectacular. Scorpius sintió un extraño impulso de lanzarse hacia ella y pedirle que se casara con él. Pero justo detrás de ella, venía Rose.

El vestido era horrendo (como todo buen vestido de dama de honor) pero ella se veía encantadora. Tal vez su cabello no fuera plateado, tal vez su piel no fuera perfecta, y tal vez su cuerpo no fuera armonioso según la proporción aurea... pero si lo fuera no sería su Rose... Scorpius se rodó los ojos a sí mismo. ¡Qué cursi era!

El padre de Victoire, el Sr. Bill Weasley (un señor que pese a su edad se veía muy... cool) entregó a su hija y se sentó al lado de su llorosa esposa, mientras las damas y los padrinos se acomodaban al lado de los novios.

En la ceremonia Scorpius podía ver a las damas llorando. Excepto a Rose, y se sintió muy orgulloso de ella. Un Malfoy no llora. Y ante éste pensamiento sonrió bobaliconamente... hasta que reaccionó y recuperó la compostura.

El cambio del altar al salón fue suave. De pronto, todo el mundo estaba felicitando a los novios.

- ¡Vamos Scor! - Volvió a jalarle Rose

- Ve tú... yo no creo que mi presencia sea requerida -

- Muévete Scorpius Malfoy -

Scorpius se movió. A regañadientes, pero se formó con la pelirroja en la larga fila.

- ¡Felicidades Teddy! ¡Vic!... ¡Oh... son tan monos juntos! - Exclamó Rose abrazándolos.

- ¡Gracias! -

- Eh... felicidades - Murmuró Scorpius dudando en abrazar a nadie.

Teddy Lupin estrelló su mano contra la del rubio y le dio un abrazo "de hombres" de esos es los que se palmean las espaldas. Y Victoire también lo abrazó y le plantó dos besos antes de soltarlo que dejaron sus mejillas ardiendo. Rose frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, vamos a bailar - Propuso ella.

- ¡Al fin! Algo que no me incomoda - Espetó Scorpius.

- Presumido - Le reprochó la pelirroja con un bufido seguido de una sonrisa y un beso.

Ambos bailaron hasta agotarse. Scorpius ni siquera notó las miradas asesinas del Sr. Weasley (Ronald).

Al fin, el show nupcial comenzó. Las mujeres intentaron tirar a la novia, y los hombres al novio. Scorpius decidió ser uno de los que lo cuidaban, pues no quería correr por ahí haciendo el ridículo.

También hubo lanzamiento del novio y llegó la inevitable lanzada de la liga y del ramo.

Scorpius de plano no quiso saber nada de la liga (que fue a parar en manos de Albus). Lo que provocó risas y burlas por parte de los primos de Rose.

- Se nota que se quiere casar contigo Rosie - Dijo Lily.

La prometida de Malfoy la ignoró, pero sí se veía algo molesta. Cuando fue el turno del ramo, ella sí que se paró y peleó por él. Está de más decir que llegó a la mesa y azotó el ramo en las narices de Scorpius.

- ¡Venga Rosie! -

- Dime Malfoy... ¿Cuándo diablos te vas a casar conmigo? -

Scorpius se sonrojó. Pero sacó su lado Griffindor (que él mismo juraba no tener) y le dijo:

- 28 de Julio Rosie... para que le dé tiempo a mi madre de organizar la boda que su hijo se merece. -

Rose abrió mucho la boca, al igual que todos los que presenciaban la escena. Ronald Weasley comenzó a hiperventilar, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, la voz de la madre de Rose se alzó más fuerte de lo usual.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Voy a dejar que una Malfoy organice la boda de mi nena? ¡De ninguna manera!... ¡Va a querer que haya Leprechaun y magifuegos salvajes... va a derrochar dinero en estatuas de hielo encantadas y cosas superfluas... no se va a percatar de detalles como el olor de las flores o los matices en el decorado... todo lo va a querer muy grande y... -

- Mamá... tienes de aquí al 28 de Julio para ponerte de acuerdo con la Sra Malfoy... Y la verdad es que sí me gustarían los magifuegos y las estatuas de hielo. -

La Sra. Weasley (Hermione) sonrió. Hubo un aplauso general que apagó los gritos del Sr. Weasley (Ronald).

- ¡BESO!¡BESO!¡BESO!¡BESO! - Gritaba la gente. Scorpius y Rose se voltearon a ver a Victoire y Teddy complacer a su público, pero éstos también gritaban...

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- No me gusta ser el centro de atención pero... si es lo que tu familia quiere... -

Rose se echó a reir. Más feliz que nunca... _por fin_ se iba a casar con Scorpius Malfoy... y aunque no había terminado la carrera (le faltaban tres años más) estaba más cerca de construír su enorme familia feliz...

Scorpius y Rose se besaron apasionadamente enfrente de todos. Como si estuvieran ensayando para cuando se besaran el día de _su _boda... que ahora ya tenía fecha...

Y después... vivirían felices para siempre...

Y pensar que todo empezó porque Scorpius le hizo cosquillas a una serpiente dormida.

**_Fin_**


End file.
